Érase una vez un triste final
by Lana Moli
Summary: Alexandra Summer no espera encontrar a un caballero de brillante armadura que le robe el corazón, porque ella no es una princesa. Kenneth no es el tipo de chico que no se enamora. Es la bestia feroz, el malo de de la historia. Érase una vez dos personas que no creían en los cuentos de hadas...
1. La princesa triste y las bestia feroz

PRIMERA PARTE

Érase una vez en un reino sin amor…

1

La princesa triste y la bestia feroz

Y ahí estaba yo, rodeada de nubes y con un frasco rojo sangre en las manos.

Mirarme era como ver a otra mujer, alguien que no era yo. Con una sonrisa que no era la mía y los ojos verdes y apagados llenos de promesas. Era perfecta, allí, sobre la página, yo era perfecta.

Cerré la revista de un golpe seco y puse los ojos en blanco a la vez que sacaba un pitillo de mi bolso. Fumar era mi pecado y mi delicia. Me ayudaba a mantener mi peso mejor que cualquier pastilla del mundo, y si vives de tu imagen, eso valía mucho dinero.

Fumar mata, lo sé, es horrible. Pero es una forma legalizada de muerte, como la comida rápida o el azúcar.

Mi móvil sonó justo después de encender el pitillo. Fruncí el ceño, solté el humo y miré la pantalla: «Keila».

Sonreí y deslicé el dedo para coger la llamada.

—Mira quien se ha dignado a llamar —dije, lanzando una mirada rápida por el local. Era una cafetería muy pequeña, estrecha y casi vacía. El aire estaba cargado y olía a limpia suelos y a café recalentado—. ¿Te has acordado de pronto que tenías una mejor amiga?

—Estás fumando —me respondió.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque no pudiera verme, y volví a fumar una calada.

—No —le mentí.

—Oigo el ruido de la máquina de café, Alex —me reprochó con un tono serio—. Siempre vas allí para fumar.

Miré hacia la barra donde el viejo Nikolai limpiaba un vaso, con la mirada perdida y una expresión enfadada.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana? —le pregunté—. He estado buscando en Internet ese hotel al que fuisteis. ¿Quieres saber cuánto cuesta la suit?

—No, no quiero… —murmuró.

Me encogí de hombros y golpeé el pitillo contra el cenicero.

—Empieza por mil y acaba en seiscientos.

—Oh, ¡no! —dijo con voz asustada. Podía imaginármela con sus ojos muy abiertos y la mano sobre los labios—. ¿Mil seiscientos por un fin de semana?

Me reí, era adorable.

—No, cielo —le corregí—. Mil seiscientos la noche.

Cogió aire y se quedó en silencio.

—No… no debiste haberme dicho eso, Alex… ahora me siento fatal…

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté—. John gana más de diez mil a la semana. —Negué con la cabeza con la mirada perdida en el cristal grasiento que daba a la calle—. Por Dios, está podrido de pasta. Déjale que se lo gaste en algo que merezca la pena, como en ti.

—Es que… no sólo es la suit…

Puse los ojos en blanco y solté otra bocanada de humo.

—¿Qué te ha regalado esta vez?

—Un collar de oro blanco con un zafiro —susurró, como si no quisiera que lo escuchase.

—¿Tiffany's?

—Sí.

—Adoro Tiffany's…

—Lo sé.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que soltase lo que estaba pensando.

—Te lo habrás follado bien después de eso.

—¡Alex! —chilló, escandalizada—. No lo digas así. Suena horrible.

Me reí.

—Te eché de menos —le dije.

—Yo también a ti.

—¿Estás libre esta noche? —pregunté mientras me miraba las uñas pintadas de un rojo cereza, mi color preferido—. Podemos ir a casa y ver películas ñoñas y comernos un helado de un kilo juntas.

—No, ya tengo planes.

Fumé otra calada y me preparé para que no se notara lo decepcionada y dolida que estaba. Desde que John había entrado en su vida, Keila estaba cada vez más lejos de mí. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, por ella. Él era un chico estupendo, rico y guapo. De eses que no crees que existen.

—¿A dónde te va a llevar ahora? —pregunté.

—Dirás a dónde _nos _va a llevar ahora…

Alcé las cejas y miré la taza de café vacía en mi mesa antes de ponerme a darle vueltas al borde con el dedo.

—¿Nos? —pregunté, algo extrañada.

—Sí, _nos_ —repitió—. John ha pedido mesa en Gallianis.

Me paré en seco.

—Ese restaurante es muy exclusivo —le dije.

—Lo sé. ¿No estás emocionada?

—Claro que sí —reconocí. Ese restaurante tenía una lista de espera de meses—. Me pondré algo bonito.

—Cualquier cosa que te pongas te quedará bonito —murmuró con una fingida molestia en la voz—. Te odio por eso.

Sonreí.

—Es verdad…

Ambas nos reímos. Oír su risa cantarina fue encantador. Realmente la había echado mucho de menos.

—Además no estarás sola —añadió—. John ha invitado a un viejo amigo para que venga también.

—No me gustan las citas a ciegas —le recordé.

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir ella—. Es sólo un amigo suyo. Ha… ha pasado por una mala racha y… necesita compañía.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ha perdido algunos millones en la banca y está triste de no poder comprarse otro deportivo para su colección?

Kei se rió de nuevo, pero fue más bien una risa educada.

—No, no es esa clase de amigo.

Supe que había algo que no me quería decir. Lo supe por el tono de su voz, lo supe porque conocía a Keila mejor que nadie.

—¿Qué tipo de amigo es, entonces?

—Es… especial.

La palabra «especial» alcanzaba un sinfín de significados si la decía ella. La mayoría no siempre agradables.

—¿Se ha quedado ciego?

—No.

—¿Se ha divorciado?

—No.

—¿Es parapléjico?

—Alex, por favor, no es eso.

—Entonces acaba de salir del armario.

—A veces me sigue sorprendiendo que seas mi mejor amiga.

Me reí.

—Vamos, cielo, suéltalo ya —le pedí—. La curiosidad me está matando.

Kei cogió aire.

—Tiene… tuvo problemas con las drogas y… acaba de salir de rehabilitación.

—Ah, ya. Así que es un protegido de la organización de caridad de John.

—No, bueno, sí, pero es un viejo amigo suyo también.

Puse una expresión aburrida y fruncí los labios.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que siempre que me invita a ir con vosotros sea por cosas como esta? —le pregunté—. Empiezo a creer que me odia.

—No. No seas idiota, Alex. John te adora.

—A mi no me compra cosas de Tiffany's.

—Espero que no —dijo ella.

Sonreí y volví a dejar caer la ceniza del pitillo.

—¿Cuándo, entonces?

—Esta noche, a las nueve en Gallianis —respondió.

—Allí estaré —le prometí.

—Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…

—Yo también.

Era una mentira, pero ahora que ella tenía un novio rico y guapo podía permitirme fingir que mi vida era más interesante.

—Bien —chilló de la emoción—. Nos vemos a la noche.

—Hasta la noche.

—Te adoro —dijo antes de colgar.

—Yo también, cielo —le dije al sonido agudo de la línea.

Dejé caer el móvil dentro del bolso, fumé una última calada y me levanté apagando el cigarro contra el cenicero.

—Me voy, mi amor —le dije a Nikolai, pasando por delante de él—. Ponlo en mi cuenta.

Él ni siquiera apartó la mirada del vaso y gruñó algo en ruso. Si sonriera de vez en cuando, no, si sonriera, seguro que tendría más clientes. Pero a mí me daba igual. Llevaba yendo a esa cafetería sucia más de diez años y adoraba a Niko. Era tosco, bruto y apenas hablaba; pero cuando lo hacía merecía la pena escucharle. Era mucho más barato que un psiquiatra y, además, te servía alcohol.

Le di un beso en la mejilla barbuda y me fui.

Aquella noche tenía una cita con la pareja perfecta y un drogadicto. Sería una velada más entretenida que quedarse dormida en un sofá con una copa de vino en la mano y la televisión encendida.

No me gustaba aquello, y no quería ir; pero me lo había pedido John, y a John no podía negarle nada.

—Será genial —seguía diciendo su nueva novia, Keila, una morena guapa de esa forma infantil y dulce que no dejaba de sonreír y hablar sin parar—. Cuando se lo dije a Alex casi se muere de la ilusión por venir.

—A ella le encantan los sitios caros —añadió él.

Ambos me miraban y sonreían. Habían llegado a esa etapa en la que se terminaban las frases el uno al otro y no paraban de tocarse en ningún momento.

—Ya —murmuré, mirando a través de la ventanilla de la limusina. La ciudad estaba a oscuras y las luces pasaban como estrellas fugaces sobre el asfalto.

—Seguro que aparece con un vestido precioso, ella siempre lleva vestidos increíbles —siguió parloteando—. Le he echado tanto de menos…

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió John mientras apretaba un poco más su mano.

—Se va a quedar de piedra cuando la invitemos al Valle este fin de semana, siempre ha querido venir con nosotros. Va a ser estupendo. Además si…

Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo lejano y monótono. Llevaba toda la tarde hablando de su increíble y genial amiga Alexandra, hora tras hora, sin parar. A John parecía no importarle, se quedaba mirando a su chica como embobado, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

No me habían dejado solo ni un instante desde que había llegado a su piso-mansión en el ático del edificio más exclusivo y limpio que había visto en mi vida. A estas horas ya hubiera matado por un minuto sin escuchar aquella voz aguda y empalagosa.

Echaba de menos colocarme.

Todo esto habría sido más fácil con un par de rayas de coca.

—Ken —escuché que me llamaban.

Me giré de nuevo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó él—. Te he visto un poco… trastocado.

»Trastocado« era la forma de John de decirme que parecía algo ido. Él siempre era muy educado y muy precavido a la hora de hablar de mis… problemas.

—Estoy cansado —murmuré.

—Quizá no fue una buena idea quedar justo hoy —dijo su chica con una expresión apenada—. Quizá sea demasiado pronto. Acabas de salir de… allí.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio.

—Sí —fue todo lo que pude decirle.

Una canción estridente interrumpió el silencio que había dejado. La novia de John cogió su móvil del bolso y una gran sonrisa afloró en su rostro a la vez que se iluminaban los ojos.

—Es ella —anunció, pulsando sobre la pantalla—. ¡Hola, Alex! —le gritó al aparato tras poner el manos libres.

—Hola, cielo —dijo una voz pausada y agradable, casi envolvente. Como era su mejor amiga me había imaginado que tendría una voz igual de aguda que ella—. ¿Ya habéis llegado?

—No, aún estamos de camino.

—Genial, porque hay un tráfico de mierda y creo que el taxista no sabe ni por donde va.

La novia de John se rió de aquella forma que me sonaba tan molesta.

—Espero que él no te oyera —le dijo.

—Voy a su lado, espero que sí me oyera.

—¿Vas a tardar? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, podéis ir pidiendo.

—No, te esperaremos.

—¿Al final va también el drogata ese?

Hubo un pesado silencio y la novia de John me miró horrorizada antes de ponerse roja de vergüenza.

—Yo… —tartamudeó—. Te… tengo el manos libres, Alex.

Hubo otro breve silencio.

—Bueno —dijo su amiga desde el móvil, sin parecer arrepentida—, seguro que no es la primera vez que le llaman así.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa me surcó el rostro. No, no era la primera vez.

—No… no lo sé —respondió la novia de John tras tragar saliva—. Te esperaremos allí… no tardes.

Y colgó. Levantó sus enormes ojos azules hacia mí y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Es… algo directa algunas veces —trató de disculparse.

—Sí, ya se lo dije yo, cielo —la apoyó John mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura—. No pasa nada.

John ya me había hablado de ella, y me había contado algunas cosas bastante interesantes.

Gracias a aquello la conversación tocó un punto final y estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante. Creía no haber visto algo tan pijo y de élite como el ático de John hasta que llegamos al Gallianis. Aquel lugar apestaba a dinero.

El metre, al que parecía que le habían metido un palo por el culo, nos guió hasta una de las mesas más exclusivas. Al lado de un enorme ventanal con plantas colgantes y enredaderas. Había incluso una catarata artificial que refrescaba el lugar.

John se sentó a mi lado y su novia se sentó en frente. Aún tenía las mejillas rosadas y parecía avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

—¿Te gusta el salmón, Kenneth? —me preguntó en un estúpido intento de retomar la conversación.

—No —le dije mientras jugueteaba con el aro plateado que me colgaba de la oreja izquierda.

John me golpeó con la rodilla bajo la mesa, así que traté de sonreír y repetí:

—No, no me gusta el salmón. No me gusta el pescado en general.

—Puede que este te guste, el chef es excelente según tengo oído —dijo ella.

—Claro.

Empezaba a hartarme de sus continuas ganas de hacerme sentir parte de aquello. Su sonrisa falsa y sus ojos plagados de compasión me daban arcadas.

—Parece que no ha tardado tanto como creíamos —dijo John señalando con la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Su novia se giró al instante y sonrió de nuevo. Yo cogí aire y me mentalicé para soportar a otra versión inmadura y compasiva de aquella mujer. Con suerte podría poner una escusa y largarme de allí antes de tiempo.

Mis ojos buscaron algún tipo de chica morena y baja, algo parecido a Keila, con algún vestido de noche y una melena recogida. Pero en la entrada no había nada así. La única mujer que encontré allí no era, ni de lejos, lo que me había imaginado.

La joven pasó su mirada por el restaurante, ignorando por completo al metre, y, cuando nos encontró al fondo, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Rubia, melena muy larga y alborotada de una forma increíblemente sexy, cuerpo de curvas imposibles y piernas largas. Sus ojos verdes se veían incluso a la distancia, brillando con destellos como si fueran esmeraldas prendidas en mitad de su rostro perfecto.

Caminaba igual que si fuera la reina del mundo, balanceando las caderas mientras su pelo vibraba sobre sus hombros descubiertos a cada paso que daba con aquellos tacones de aguja. Tenía ese halo que hacia que todos los hombres tuvieran que mirarla, pero a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Era todo lo que te imaginabas al pensar en una súper estrella; demasiado atractiva e inalcanzable para los simples mortales.

Y lo primero que dijo al acercarse fue:

—El taxista era gilipollas.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Kei y le dejé una marca de mi pintalabios rojo en la mejilla sonrosada. Me senté a su lado y le di un buen vistazo al local. Era incluso más elegante de lo que me había imaginado. Mesas con manteles impolutos, un pianista tocando al fondo y un montón de enredaderas colgando sobre los ventanales. La música del piano se mezclaba con el arrullo de la cascada creando un ambiente delicioso y cálido.

Era un lugar perfecto.

—Buenas noches, Alexandra —me saludó John.

Me giré hacia él.

—Buenas noches, John —le dije—. Gracias por invitarme, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte.

Él estaba tan guapo como siempre. Camisa de seda azul a juego con sus ojos y corbata negra.

—Déjame presentarte a Kenneth —me dijo mientras se giraba un poco hacia su compañero.

Si creía que no me había fijado en él aún, estaba muy equivocado.

Me giré hacia su amigo drogata y miré fijamente sus ojos grises, demasiado profundos y brillantes. Pelo desordenado, de un tono pardo con destellos del color de la miel, al igual que su barba de varios días. Tenía una fina cicatriz que le surcaba desde la mitad de la sien derecha y le dividía el final de su ceja, y un pequeño aro plateado le atravesaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Alto, hombros anchos y unos brazos que hacían que la tela gris de su camisa prestada estuviera en continua tensión sobre sus músculos.

Además tenía esa presencia salvaje y sexual tan masculina. Como si te dijera con la mirada: «Podría follarte aquí mismo y lo sabes»

—Buenas noches, Kenneth —le dije.

—Buenas noches, Alexandra —respondió con una voz grave y aterciopelada.

No os voy a mentir; eso me puso bastante.

Pero aparté la mirada con expresión impasible y volví a fijarme en el restaurante. Conocía muy bien a Kenneth, no a él, pero sí a miles como él. Chicos malos que se paseaban como si el mundo y la vida sólo fuera un juego, tomando drogas, robando, follando a todas las chicas que caían atrapadas en su halo de indiferencia y su atractivo masculino. Sexo salvaje de una sola noche y después simplemente fingían que no existías. Unos cabrones sin corazón.

Y yo ya había dejado atrás la etapa de mi vida que incluía a ese tipo de hombres.

—¿Ya habéis pedido? —pregunté al aire.

—No, te estábamos esperando —me dijo Kei—. Me han dicho que el salmón es muy bueno aquí.

—Cielo, puedes pedir lo que quieras para mi —le dije con una sonrisa—. Me he pasado cuatro horas en el gimnasio y me merezco una cena de gala.

Kei se rió de aquella forma que a mí tanto me gustaba, mirándome con sus ojos grandes y de un azul pálido. Estaba brillante aquella noche, el vestido azul marino que llevaba le resaltaba el pecho y le estrechaba la cintura.

—¿Y ese collar? —le pregunté, señalando con la cabeza el zafiro engarzado en oro blanco que le colgaba del cuello.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—No me hagas esto —me susurró.

—Fue un regalo —dijo John—, por nuestro aniversario.

—¿Un año ya? —se me escapó de entre los labios.

—Sí, como pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo Kei. Miró a John y alargó la mano para ponerla sobre la de él—. Ha pasado el tiempo volando.

Hubo un incomodo momento de pareja del tipo: «Nos miramos fijamente y pensamos en lo mucho que nos queremos». Así que miré hacia otro lado intentando no poner los ojos en blanco. Yo no sería capaz de hacer esas cosas con un hombre.

—Hablando del tiempo —le dije al recordar algo—. ¿A qué no sabéis a quién me he encontrado esta semana?

Kei me miró intrigada.

—¿A quién?

Esperé unos segundos para crear tensión y al fin dije:

—A Leia Hammer.

Kei cogió aire y se tapó los labios.

—¿Dónde?

—En el supermercado.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Gorda —dije saboreando la palabra con una sonrisa cruel—. Muy… muy gorda.

—No —negó ella—, no puede ser.

—Y con tres críos chillando y cagándose… y todas esas cosas irritantes que hacen los niños.

—¿Se casó?

—No lo sé —dije frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué más da? El caso es que me ha hecho muy feliz verla así. —Cogí aire y suspiré—. Me alegró el día.

—Eso es cruel, Alex —me dijo Kei con una expresión molesta.

—Sí, dile eso a tu yo de hace diez años.

—¿Quién es Leia? —preguntó John con una sonrisa amable, tratando de ser parte de nuestra conversación.

—Leia es una chica que formaba parte del grupo que nos hacía la vida imposible en el instituto —le respondió Kei al instante, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de tener algún secreto para John.

—¿Qué? —dijo sin creérselo—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Nosotras… nosotras no éramos muy populares —siguió explicando ella con la mirada baja y un tono triste—. Fueron unos años difíciles.

—No puede ser. —John parecía no ser capaz de asimilar aquello—. ¿Por qué ibais a no ser populares? ¿Tú tampoco, Alexandra?

Me giré hacia él y me tomé un momento antes de decir:

—No, yo tampoco.

Él se rió.

—Pensaba que habías sido animadora… o algo así. Ya sabes, tienes toda la pinta.

No dije nada. No quería decirle nada, porque lo que fuera a salir de mi boca no sería nada agradable.

Kei me golpeó con el pie bajo la mesa.

Sonreí y dije:

—No, John, no fui animadora, ni nada así…

—Éramos bastante raras en el instituto, la verdad —añadió Kei, siempre dispuesta a convertir un momento desagradable en algo mejor—. Yo llevaba unas gafas enormes y era una empollona sin amigos. Alex era… era Alex.

Yo no dije nada. No estaba orgullosa de mi pasado. Prefería olvidarme de él.

—Ah… —murmuró John—. ¿Y cómo os llegasteis a conocer?

—Bueno, fue complicado…

—Anna Bell nos encerró a ambas en el vestuario masculino durante un par de horas hasta que nos encontró el entrenador del equipo—le expliqué yo, porque sabía que Kei le daría mil vueltas al asunto antes de decirlo.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró John con una expresión sorprendida—. Eso es horrible, ¿cómo no me lo habías contado antes, cariño?

—La verdad es que fue muy divertido —respondí yo—. Al día siguiente le quemamos el coche a Anna.

—¡Yo no, fuiste tú! —se apresuró a corregirme ella.

—¿Aquí nadie sirve en las mesas? —pregunté mirando alrededor—. Me muero por una copa.

Como si la hubieran escuchado, uno de los camareros se acercó a la mesa y nos preguntó:

—Bienvenidos al Gallianis, esta noche la especialidad del chef es ensalada de canónigos con remolacha celta y de segundo ternera a la plancha con una salsa de finas hierbas a la menta. De postre tenemos flan de nata con sirope de arce.

—Todo suena delicioso —dijo la novia de John, mirándonos a todos con una sonrisa.

—Será perfecto, gracias —respondió John—. ¿Qué vino le sentaría bien? ¿Blanco, quizá?

—Tenemos un vino de reserva de…

—Traiga dos botellas de eso —le cortó Alexandra con una ademán de la mano.

—Como desee, señorita —asintió el camarero antes de alejarse.

—¿Dos no serán demasiadas? —preguntó John.

Alexandra le miró con sus ojos verdes bordeados con una sombra oscura que los hacía todavía más intensos y provocadores. Casi no parecía real.

—Creo que podremos con ellas —dijo.

John se aclaró la garganta antes de replicar:

—Pero Ken no puede beber.

De pronto aquellos ojos me estaban fijos en mí, igual que si me viera por primera vez. Levanté la vista con expresión aburrida y le sostuve la mirada en silencio. La conocía muy bien, no a ella, pero sí a miles como ella. Reinas del baile, chicas que habían vivido siempre en lo más alto, rodeada de hombres a los que despreciar, sintiéndose invencibles en sus tronos de belleza inalcanzables, teniendo todo lo que quieren y ganando siempre en el perverso juego de la vida. Unas zorras sin alma.

Y mi tiempo de soportar a princesas pijas ya había quedado muy atrás.

—¿Tampoco puedes beber? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Cuando las mujeres sabían que tenía problemas hacían siempre lo mismo. Me miraban con compasión, porque yo era demasiado guapo como para sentir rechazo por mí, y después trataban de ayudarme creyendo que eso las acercaría más a mi corazón. Que podrían… llenarme con su amor y hacer de mí un hombre diferente.

Quizá si me hubieran visto desmayado sobre mi propio vómito y cagado por mí se les quitaba las ganas de llevarme a su cama.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Siguió mirándome con indiferencia, como había mirado al camarero y como había mirado a John.

—Vale —dijo al fin, girándose hacia John y su novia—. Entonces una para vosotros y otra para mí.

—¿Una botella para ti sola? —preguntó Keila mientras fruncía el ceño—. No me gusta que bebas tanto.

—Sólo es una botella —respondió ella, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —murmuró la novia de John en un tono grave. Eses que esconden más cosas de las que realmente dices.

—Es una noche especial —respondió ella—. Dime, John, he leído en la prensa ese escándalo de Milla Pinno. ¿No es cliente de tu bufete?

—Esa es información privada, no puedo…

La voz de John se perdió entre el murmullo de la cascada y la música del piano. Era algo que me solía pasar muy a menudo. Perdía el interés en todo y acababa ignorando lo que fuera que me estuvieran diciendo. Me miré las manos y jugué un poco con la servilleta del restaurante, incluso tenía bordado a un lado con hilo dorado: «Gallianis»

Un movimiento frente a mí me llamó la atención. Alexandra se estaba pasando la punta de los dedos por el cuello de forma distraída mientras miraba a John y asentía de vez en cuando. El recorrido de sus dedos llegó hasta su escote y terminó justo sobre su pecho. No había sido un movimiento premeditado y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Me mojé los labios y noté un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Tenía un pequeño lunar sobre su pecho izquierdo, como una pepita de chocolate en mitad del mar cremoso de su piel. Todo en ella parecía casual y a la vez creado a propósito para hacerme pensar en sexo. Sexo salvaje, sudoroso y descontrolado.

Entonces alguien puso un plato de una extraña ensalada morada delante de mí. Me aparté algo sorprendido y me di cuenta de que el camarero ya había llegado. Pero yo no quería cenar aquello, yo quería crema y chocolate.

—Que pinta más buena —dijo la novia de John con aquel tono agudo que me atravesaba la cabeza. Sabía porqué estaban juntos. John siempre había sido un calzonazos de esos que parecían necesitar a una mujer melosa y agobiante a la querer.

Nunca lo había entendido, ¿por qué iba a querer alguien atarse así?

—¿Es normal que tenga este color tan horrible? —oí murmurar a Alexandra frente a mí. Miraba su plato con una expresión asqueada—. Parecen sesos o algún tipo de víscera con lechuga.

El camarero, que aún no se había ido, se aclaró la garganta con expresión molesta y respondió:

—Sí, señorita, el color es normal. Ahora vendrá el sommelier con el vino.

Ella cogió aire y levantó los ojos. Me había pillado mirándola, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Caí de nuevo en aquella jungla salvaje que eran sus ojos, ladeé un poco la cabeza y me quedé en silencio aguardando a que me soltara algún insulto o se indignase.

Pero Alexandra sonrió y sus labios rojos y brillantes de alargaron levemente. Su mano se deslizó de nuevo por su cuello hasta su escote y acarició lentamente el estrecho canalillo entre sus pechos sin dejar de mirarme fijamente; sin rastro de compasión, sólo juego y peligro.

Fue como magia, fue una fuerza superior al hombre. Mis ojos siguieron el recorrido de sus dedos y se quedaron anegados en la leve parte que quedaba al descubierto entre sus tetas. Una sensación caliente nació bajo mi pecho y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo llenando mi piel de un picor excitante y sobrecogedor.

Me incliné hacia mi plato para ocultar mi entrepierna. El pantalón de traje que John me había prestado era muy fino y no podía ocultar, ni de lejos, el bulto evidente de mi pequeño gran orgullo masculino.

—Que suerte que no haya pescado esta noche, ¿eh, Ken? —me preguntó la novia de John.

Levanté la vista hacia ella, pero tardé unos segundos en que sus palabras cobraran sentido en mi cabeza.

—Supongo —murmuré.

—¿No te gusta el pescado, Kenneth? —preguntó aquella voz tibia y sensual frente a mí—. ¿Eres más de carne…?

Su tono era juguetón y escondía una atrevida suposición sobre mi sexualidad que, al parecer, nadie más entendió.

—No me lo esperaba —siguió diciendo ella, jugueteando con un mechón de su melena—. Parece que te gustan mucho los melones.

Una media sonrisa me brotó en los labios y ladeé la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Adoro los melones, pero no tanto como el conejo.

—Debes echarlo de menos.

—Lo como siempre que puedo.

—Estoy segura…

—¿Y tú?

Ella se rió.

—Yo hace mucho que no como conejo.

El pecho me vibró con una risa grave y profunda que no quería mostrar a los demás. El ardor de mi entrepierna crecía y mi imaginación ya había comenzado a desnudar a aquella mujer desde hacía un buen rato.

—¿No hace calor aquí? —preguntó entonces Alexandra, mirando a John y a su novia.

—No, no demasiado —respondió Keila mientras pinchaba con su tenedor un trozo de remolacha.

—¿Tú tienes calor, Kenneth? —me preguntó a mí mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza—. Te veo un poco acalorado. Quizá sea mejor que vayas al baño a refrescarte.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ken? —me preguntó John, repentinamente preocupado por mí—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Alexandra sonreía regodeándose en su propia victoria. Sabía que si me levantaba mi erección quedaría al descubierto.

Pero yo también sabía jugar.

Kenneth sonrío un poco, sin llegar a enseñar los dientes, y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo con aquella voz profunda y pausada.

—¿Seguro? —insistí. Sabía que estaba cachondo, lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos grises, que se habían vuelto del color de las nubes de tormenta. Era algo que aprendías a reconocer con el tiempo.

Él me miró y bajó los ojos a mi pecho antes de volver a subirlos hasta mi rostro.

—Seguro —murmuró en apenas un susurro—. Pero creo que el primer plato me va a dejar insatisfecho, siempre parecen mejores de lo que son.

Hablaba de mis tetas.

Me tomé unos segundos y me toqué el paladar con la lengua antes de responder:

—O puede que no tengas el buen gusto suficiente para saborearlas bien.

—Pues a mí la remolacha me parece muy buena —nos interrumpió Kei, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba pasando allí—. ¿Y a ti, cielo?

—Sí, tiene un sabor intenso, debe ser por la salsa —asintió John a la vez que se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

—Habrá que probarlas —dijo Kenneth. Sin apartar los ojos de mí cogió un trozo de remolacha con la mano y se metió lentamente en la boca. Se pasó la lengua y terminó mordiéndose una esquina del labio inferior.

Tragué saliva y noté un cálido ardor subiéndome por el cuello en oleadas incandescentes.

No sabía que estaba pasando allí, pero aquel juego me estaba gustando.

Cogí mi tenedor y probé la ensalada. Estaba dulce y te llenaba la boca del jugo fresco y amargo de los canónigos.

—Pues la mía no está tan buena —dije de forma casual—. Déjame probar.

Alargué la mano y cogí un poco de ensalada del plato de Kenneth. Me incliné lo suficiente para que pudiera ver dentro del canalillo de mi escote y me llevé el tenedor a la boca antes de sacarlo lentamente.

—Que decepción —murmuré—. Está demasiado blanda.

—Te aseguro que está muy dura —me respondió con una media sonrisa que me incendió el pecho.

—¿Dura? —preguntó John mirando a Kenneth—. ¿Tu ensalada está dura?

Él se giró un momento.

—¿La tuya no? —le preguntó.

Sonreí de una forma inevitable y bajé la mirada al plato para que nadie lo notase.

—Vaya, no lo entiendo —dijo Kei con un tono algo confundido—. La mía está perfecta.

Me reí y todos me miraron. Por suerte llegó el sommelier con las botellas y no tuve que explicar porqué me había reído sin ningún motivo aparente.

—Este es un vino blanco de la casa. Una cosecha excelente de los viñedos del sur —nos dijo—. Tiene un regusto amargo y también algo afrutado. Es el mejor para acompañar con la carne de esta noche.

—Genial, muchas gracias —dijo John.

El sommelier asintió y dejó las botellas a un lado de la mesa. Yo fui la primera en coger una, pero Kenneth alargó la mano y agarró la segunda.

—Permíteme —se ofreció—. ¿Hasta dónde quieres que te llene?

Lo había dicho con un tono sensual y prometedor que me hizo pensar en sexo. Sexo duro y violento. Así que me tomé unos segundos para contestar y crucé las piernas.

—Hasta el fondo —respondí.

Él comenzó a llenar mi copa y el vino produjo un gorgoteo.

—No creo que puedas aguantarlo.

—Seguro que sí.

—Esta es muy fuerte.

—Todos dicen lo mismo y después no llegan ni a la mitad.

—Todas dicen lo mismo y después desborda.

Llenó mi copa a medias y miró a Kei y a John.

—¿Vosotros queréis también que os llene? —les preguntó.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Kei con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su copa a Kenneth—. Pero a mí sólo un poco, el vino se me sube muy rápido a la cabeza.

Él volvió a poner aquella media sonrisa y vertió un poco en su copa.

—Gracias, Ken, eres todo un caballero.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme invitado.

—Hablando de invitar —dijo de pronto John—. Tenemos que decirte algo, Alex.

Me giré hacia él sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Me había quedado pensando en como sería tener los brazos de Kenneth alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Sobre qué? —le pregunté.

John alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de Kei con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Este fin de semana vamos a ir al Valle y queríamos preguntarte si te gustaría venir con nosotros.

Me quedé helada y miré a Kei. Ella sonreía y tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—¿Al Valle? —pregunté—. ¿Al balneario el Valle?

—Sí —dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Sí, claro —no tardé en responder—. Me muero por un buen masaje y un baño de barro.

Kei lo celebró con un aplauso y dijo:

—¡Será genial! ¡Los cuatro lo pasaremos tan bien allí…!

¿Los cuatro?

Me giré hacia Kenneth, que sabía que no había dejado de mirarme en todo aquel tiempo.

—¿Tú también vas?

Él asintió casi sin mover la cabeza.

—¿A ti también te gusta eso?

—Mucho —respondió.

—Sí —murmuré antes de llevarme la copa a los labios y beber un poco de vino. Estaba frío y me hizo sentirme mucho mejor—. Es agradable que alguien que sepa te lo haga, porque hay muchos que no lo hacen bien y después tienes que hacértelo tu misma.

Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, de un gris metálico, a medida que los entrecerraba.

—Ah, ya —asintió Kei a mi lado—. Odio ir a un masajista que no sabe lo que hace, te entiendo perfectamente.

—Bueno, siempre tienes a John para hacértelo —aventuré antes de beber otro trago de vino.

Kei frunció los labios de una forma encantadora.

—John no es muy bueno en eso.

—Sí, eso me parecía —murmuré—. ¿Tú cómo lo haces, Kenneth?

Él se llevó otro pedazo de remolacha a la boca.

—Duro —respondió—, y sin parar.

Levanté la mirada hacia él, viendo su media sonrisa a través de las pestañas.

—Debe ser agotador, seguro que terminas enseguida.

—Tengo mucha práctica. —Se limpió la comisura derecha de los labios con el pulgar antes chuparse la punta y relamerse—. Mucha… mucha práctica —añadió.

Me froté los pies para que ese temblor que me estaba atravesando la parte baja del estómago parase. Aquel hombre estaba consiguiendo ponerme a cien con sólo un par de miradas y una voz creada para hacerme arder por dentro.

—Uf —bufó Kei—, a mi los masajes muy duros no me gustan. Después me siento dolorida.

Volví a reírme en silencio. Tenía que hacer algo porque estaba empezando a perder el juego.

El camarero apareció y nos preguntó:

—¿Quieren ya el segundo plato?

—Sí —respondí yo—, que empiece la segunda ronda.

Había conseguido atraparla en sus propias trampas. Sus preguntas ocultas se abalanzaban sobre mí en busca de un punto flaco que no encontrarían. Ella creía que era una gran jugadora, pero se equivocaba. Sabía que estaba empezando a excitarse por la forma en que se estremecía cada vez que respondía a sus preguntas. Como sus piernas se movían y sus ojos se hacían más oscuros, del color de las manzanas de verano.

Los platos de ensalada se fueron y llegó la carne. Ternera con una salsa blanca con toques de hierbas.

La conversación se había convertido en un monólogo entre John y su chica, que planeaban ya el viaje a ese balneario de la montaña al que yo, hasta hacía unos minutos, no había querido ir.

Hasta que ella había aceptado venir también.

Estaba todavía distraído cortando el primer pedazo de carne cuando un jadeo atravesó el aire y me paró en seco. La charla entre John y su novia también se detuvo.

—Oh, dios… —siguió diciendo Alexandra con un tono de voz grave y sensual que consiguió que mi sangre se volviera espesa y ardiente—. Esto está buenísimo… es como si me llenase la boca.

La miré relamerse los labios todavía rojos con la lengua dejando un rastro brillante de saliva sobre ellos. Mi entrepierna reaccionó como si Alexandra hubiera pulsado algún botón secreto. Noté la tela del pantalón más tensa que nunca y un ardor latente pegado a mi muslo.

—¿Qué tiene esta salsa? —dijo antes de mojar el dedo en el plato y llevárselo a la boca.

Me miró un instante antes de deslizarlo por la lengua.

Tragué saliva y respiré para tranquilizarme. Empezaba a hacer mucho calor allí.

—No lo recuerdo —murmuró John a mi lado. Él también había notado que el tono de su voz había sido demasiado grave y provocador—. Pero me alegro que te guste tanto.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Me encanta —aseguró—. Está jugosa y tan tierna que se te deshace en la boca. No como esa que encuentras por ahí. Es decepcionante cuando te venden una pieza de carne y al final te das cuenta de que no es más que ternera común.

Sin duda hablaba de mí y de mi pequeño gran orgullo.

—Bueno, es un restaurante con cinco estrellas y muy buenas críticas. No esperaba menos —dijo John.

—Quizá deberías pedir referencias antes de probar toda la carne que te pase por delante —contraataqué.

—Es difícil —me respondió ella—. La gente habla mucho y tiende a exagerar demasiado.

Iba a decir algo, pero entonces sonó una música lenta y bastante triste desde alguna parte cercana. Alexandra alargó la mano hacia un lado bajo la mesa y dijo:

—Tengo que cogerlo, disculpadme.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó directa al baño sin una mirada, dejándonos solos a los tres. La seguí mientras se alejaba y una mueca de pena y molestia me surcó el rostro.

—¿Qué te parece Alex, Kenneth? —me preguntó la novia de John—. ¿Es encantadora, verdad?

Me volví hacia ella y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí —murmuré.

Me puse a dar vueltas al tenedor sin demasiado entusiasmo. La presión de mi entrepierna fue desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Le has dicho el triple de palabras a ella que a nosotros en todo el día —dijo John con una sonrisa.

—Alex siempre causa ese efecto en la gente —me aseguró Keila—. Es imposible no prestarle atención cuando habla. Cielo —le dijo John—, ¿viste lo feliz que se puso cuando le dijimos lo del Valle?

En ese momento volví a desconectar. Keila era el tipo de chica que podría ignorar toda la vida. No me caía mal, pero había cosas que no era capaz de soportar; y una de ellas era su charla incesante.

Fui comiendo la ternera poco a poco aunque no tuviera mucha hambre.

—Vaya, siento haber tardado tanto —se disculpó Alexandra al volver.

Levanté la mirada y sonreí preparado para soltar algo ingenioso sobre lo que había estado haciendo allí, pero antes de que pudiera añadió:

—Tengo que irme, es algo importante. A una de las chicas de Luigi le ha pasado algo y me ha pedido que vaya yo. Es una portada para Prada.

Varias emociones pasaron por el rostro de Keila. Primero sorpresa, segunda pena y tercera alegría triste.

—Me alegro por ti, Alex —dijo al fin—. Pero, ¿de verdad tienes que irte ahora?

—Tengo que hacer la maleta a toda prisa y coger el primer vuelo hacia la gran ciudad —explicó besando a la novia de John en la mejilla y terminándose la copa de vino de un trago—. Lo siento, ha sido una cena magnífica. Gracias a los dos.

Entonces se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo y el juego se había terminado.

—Encantada de conocerte, Kenneth.

La sonrisa se me difuminó del rostro y asentí apenas sin mover la cabeza.

Antes de darnos cuenta ya estaba caminando a prisa hacia la entrada. Moviendo el trasero de esa forma hipnótica y volviendo a convertirse en la reina del mundo.

Y me sentí mal.

Me sentí utilizado por la chica del baile. La chica que quería tontear con el chico malo hasta que decidía que había tenido suficiente y volvía con el capitán del equipo. Me sentí como si tuviera quince años otra vez.

Alexandra no era diferente a todas las demás.


	2. La bestia a la que nadie quería

2

La bestia a la que nadie quería vagaba sola en el mundo

Volví la tarde del viernes y apenas me detuve en casa para cambiar la ropa de la maleta. Ahora tenía una portada para Prada y más dinero en la cuenta corriente. Mi carrera de modelo se estaba afianzando y cada vez era más fácil que me llamasen en cualquier momento por cosas como aquella.

Me había roto el corazón ver la decepción en los ojos de Kei antes de marcharme, pero las cosas eran así. Yo no tenía un novio rico que me regalaba joyas de Tiffany's.

Podría tenerlo, sin duda, si fuera capaz de tomarme en serio a algún hombre en mi vida. Soy una mujer realista y la vida no es un jodido cuento de hadas, así que más que la princesa yo era la madrastra malvada en busca del viudo millonario.

Suena horrible, lo sé, pero el amor no da de comer, niñas.

John había tenido el detalle de enviar un chofer a buscarme y un minibar lleno de champán. En tres horas de viaje me terminé dos de las botellas y dormí un poco; fue un buen paseo. Me desperté cuando el chofer, un hombre negro bastante grande, me abrió la puerta para que bajase.

—¿Señorita Summer? —me preguntó al ver que no salía.

Yo cogí mi bolso de mano y abrí el espejo para mirar como tenía el pelo y repasarme la raya de los ojos.

—Eres fabulosa —le dije a mi reflejo.

—¿Cómo dice? —me preguntó el chofer.

—Nada —murmuré saliendo al exterior. Hacía frío y una corriente de aire me agitó el pelo.

El balneario del Valle tenía una entrada de columnas griegas y la pared inferior de cristal. Situado en mitad de uno de los paisajes más hermosos que había visto, aquel edificio era un imán para la gente de poder. La mitad de los famosos del país iban allí a relajarse.

Emanaba exclusividad.

Sonreí y cogí mucho aire. Aquello me hacía feliz, o puede que estuviera un poco borracha. Daba igual, me sentía bien.

Me adentré en el complejo y seguí una alfombra roja hacia la recepción, donde una joven morena de ojos brillantes me recibió sonriente.

—Bienvenida al balneario el Valle, ¿tiene reserva?

—Sí, a nombre de John Markus Orange —respondí dando un vistazo alrededor. Una cascada artificial cubría una de las paredes interiores y había unos sofás de cuero en el recibidor. Aquello debía estar de moda.

—Sí —asintió la chica después de mirar la pantalla de su ordenador—. El señor Orange nos dijo que vendría. Su habitación es la Doscientos treinta, en la segunda planta. Tiene unas vistas increíbles.

—Gracias —le dije recogiendo la tarjeta que me estaba entregando.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de su equipaje.

—Genial —exclamé, demasiado alegre para que no quedara extraño.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue quedarme embobada viendo las vistas al valle. Después me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. El agua templada me hizo estremecerme de placer y solté todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Alargué el momento más de lo necesario porque aquella no era mi casa y podía permitírmelo.

Gracias, John.

En el momento en que Kei me había dicho que había conocido a alguien lo primero que pensé fue en un hombre con gafas de pasta tartamudeando delante de ella para pedirle una cita. Cuando tres meses después me presentó a John me arrepentí de no haber aceptado ir a ayudarla en la tienda de café más a menudo.

No me malinterpretéis; estaba muy contenta por ella, pero también sentía envidia. ¿Sabéis ese momento en que te alegras mucho por alguien pero también la odias por no ser a ti a quien le pasase? He creado una palabra para eso: «Enviliz».

Estaba completamente enviliz por Kei.

Al terminar la ducha me puse un albornoz blanco sobre la piel mojada y me sequé el pelo con una toalla que después tiré a una esquina. Me peiné el pelo a un lado para que cayera en cascada por mi hombro derecho hasta casi la cintura. Me puse una línea de _eyerliner _intenso sobre los ojos para resaltar el verde de mi iris y volqué la botellita de esencia de manzana sobre los dedos. Me palpé con el perfume a lo largo del cuello notando un leve frescor.

Aquel olor siempre me recordaba a la abuela.

Llamé a Kei pero tenía el móvil apagado. Tendría que buscarles en persona, pero antes iría al bar a tomar algo. No me molesté en ponerme nada debajo del albornoz, mucha gente iba por el pasillo con ellos puestos y el bañador por debajo; pero a mí me gustaba saber que sólo una fina tela blanca separaba mi cuerpo desnudo de ellos. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que le daban un poco de picante a la vida.

Crucé un pasillo y el ruido de las conversaciones me llegó a lo lejos. Una pareja de la mano se cruzó conmigo y los ojos del hombre fueron directos al triángulo de mi canalillo que dejaba entrever el albornoz. Chico malo.

Sonreí, alcé una ceja y le dediqué una mirada que decía: «Sé que lo hiciste, cerdo»

Él bajo enseguida la mirada avergonzado.

El bar estaba un poco lleno y el murmullo de las conversaciones se mezclaba con una música ambiental de arpa y oleaje marino. Fui directa a la barra, me subí sobre el taburete cruzando las piernas y le dediqué una sonrisa radiante al barman.

—Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien —dije con una voz dulce y prometedora.

El hombre sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué desea beber, señorita? —me preguntó—. ¿Un Cosmopólitan, quizá?

Me reí ladeando la cabeza.

—Que gracioso eres. Que sea mejor un vodka con arándono —le pedí.

—Como desee.

Cuando se dio la vuelta lancé una mirada alrededor del bar. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por ejecutivos con esposas y un albornoz que apenas contenían sus barrigas abultadas. Había parejas de viaje, todos del mismo patrón que Kei y John; empalagosos y con aspecto brillante. Alargué la mirada hasta el final y encontré a un hombre sentado, mirando por el ventanal con aspecto indiferente.

Sonreí, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Aquí tiene —me dijo el barman sirviéndome la copa que le había pedido.

—Gracias —respondí sin mirarle mientras cogía la bebida.

Me bajé de mi taburete y caminé hacia el hombre solitario del final. Su pelo seguía tan desordenado como recordaba y era el único que no tenía albornoz. Llevaba una camisa blanca que volvía a quedarle demasiado apretada y unos pantalones de tela negros. El recuerdo de aquella voz me había asediado durante todos aquellos días.

Una excitación me nació en la parte baja del vientre y me puso la piel de gallina.

Era hora de volver a jugar.

* * *

Noté su presencia antes de mirarla. No era la primera que venía a tratar de abordarme con algún estúpido comentario y una sonrisa sonrojada. Niñas de papá que pasaban el fin de semana en el balneario más pijo del país y que querían pasárselo bien con algún desconocido. En dos días ya había follado en la mitad de cuartos y lugares oscuros del balneario. Era entretenido, al menos me mantenía distraído el tiempo que John y su chica querían estar a solas.

—¿Estabas pensando en mí? —me dijo una voz al oído. Su aliento hizo vibrar mi pendiente de aro.

Esa voz…

Giré el rostro hacia ella, siguiendo la catarata de su cabello dorado hacia unos ojos verdes y profundos. Llevaba un albornoz blanco que apenas le tapaba más allá del muslo.

Una mueca asqueada me cruzó el rostro y volví a mirar al paisaje del valle.

—Lárgate, no están aquí —murmuré.

Hubo un breve silencio y vi por el rabillo del ojo como ladeaba la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo veo —respondió antes de sentarse en el mismo sofá que yo, dejando un espacio de una palma entre su pierna y la mía y girándose para verme de frente—. No pareces feliz —lo intentó de nuevo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano—, ¿no has conseguido que te tocaran bien por aquí?

—No me apetece aguantar tu mierdas —le dije con un tono cortante—. Lárgate.

Ella alzó las cejas y dio un trago a su bebida rojiza.

—Me caías mejor cuando no eras un gilipollas —me dijo.

—Piérdete —susurré.

—¿Qué?

Me giré hacia ella y le miré a los ojos.

—Que. Te. Largues —repetí, esta vez mucho más alto, demasiado alto. Tanto que algunos de los grupos más cercanos se giraron hacia nosotros—. ¿Qué pasa, princesa, no me has escuchado bien? —añadí entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella se quedó mirándome con una expresión indescifrable hasta que me pregunto:

—¿Te ocurre algo, Kenneth?

Y por un momento pareció incluso preocupada por mí.

—No —le mentí—, estaba perfectamente hasta que llegaste.

—¿Estás enfadado por algo?

—No.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Me quedé mirándola en silencio y me obligué a sonreír.

—No me importas tanto como para eso, princesa —le aseguré.

—Oh, ya veo —sonrió ella. Tenía los colmillos más grandes de lo normal, pero era un defecto que solo hacía el conjunto de su rostro todavía más interesante. De improvisto se deslizó hasta dejar su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío—. Entonces es que no hay suficientes chicas tontas por aquí para hacerte feliz —susurró con una voz sensual que me hizo vibrar por dentro.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios sin separarme de ella y murmuré con tono provocador:

—Hay muchas chicas tontas por aquí, pero ya he acabado con todas…

Se rió un poco y se inclinó de nuevo hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oreja. Su cuello descubierto quedó al alcance de mi boca y un olor a manzana me llenó los pulmones.

—Seguro que siempre acabas muy rápido, campeón —sus palabras me acariciaron la oreja y me pusieron la piel de gallina. Con la otra mano puso su copa fría sobre mi muslo y la deslizó lentamente hacia mi entrepierna. Me empecé a excitar mucho con aquello.

Y así, sin más, el juego había comenzado de nuevo. Pero no era algo que yo quisiera.

Tragué saliva y traté de que su olor dulce o su voz no volvieran a distraerme.

—No voy a seguir con esto —le susurré al oído. Pero necesitaba algo más contundente, así que añadí—: no mereces la pena.

* * *

»No mereces la pena« se repitió en mi cabeza como un eco interminable.

El corazón me palpitó con fuerza y de pronto me sentí mal. No era culpabilidad ni arrepentimiento; era algo peor. Creía que había encontrado algo en él, una conexión, un reflejo de mi misma, y de pronto me encontraba sola.

No era más que otro gilipollas. Kenneth no era distinto a todos los demás.

Me aparté de él lentamente, apartando la copa fría de su entrepierna.

—Perdóname —le pedí con un tono neutro mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Creí que eras diferente.

Por su rostro pasó en apenas un segundo una expresión de confusión hasta que al segundo siguiente sonreía con una ceja levantada.

—Pues te equivocaste, princesa —me dijo.

—Sin duda —sonreí para que no se diera cuenta de que me había hecho daño y me levanté del sillón—. Hasta luego, Kenneth.

—Adiós, Alexandra —le oí murmurar a mis espaldas mientras me alejaba con la copa en la mano.

Cuando salí del salón me dejé caer contra la pared y me bebí todo el vodka de golpe.

Necesitaba un masaje y tiempo. Tiempo para planear una venganza.

* * *

John y su chica me encontraron poco antes de la hora de cenar. Había empezado a dar vueltas por el balneario con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. Sin rumbo y sin sentido; como un resumen de toda mi vida. Sin nada que hacer, sin nada que me llenara, sin nada por lo que mereciera levantarse cada mañana y enfrentarse a un mundo que no me quería. Y ahora que ni siquiera tenía droga ya no tenía nada.

—¿No te pones más cómodo? —me preguntó la novia de John.

—No —le dije con un tono cortante.

No iba a ponerme un jodido albornoz porque no iba a enseñar el pecho, me da igual lo que dijeran, no iba a hacerlo. Jamás.

Fuimos juntos hacia el restaurante y cogimos mesa para cuatro mientras Keila no paraba de parlotear sobre lo bien que había estado el masaje y lo bien que se sentía.

—¿Habéis visto a Alex? —preguntó entonces—. Tengo una perdida suya pero todavía no la he visto por aquí.

Era una pregunta al aire, pero hablaba conmigo. John y ella se habían pasado la tarde juntos en su cuarto y yo lo sabía.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No soy su niñera.

—Estará en la barra del bar tonteando con desconocidos —dijo John a la vez que me lanzaba una mirada de reproche por mi comentario.

Keila frunció los labios y bajó la mirada hacia su plato vacío.

—Últimamente está bebiendo más de lo normal —murmuró en un tono confidencial hacia John—. Desde que me mudé a tu casa. No me gusta que viva sola, cariño. Creo que está desarrollando una leve depresión.

—Es una mujer adulta, cielo —le respondió él mientras le cogía de la mano—. Creo que sabe lo que hace, no puedes prohibirle beber.

—Nunca hemos estado separadas desde el instituto —insistió ella—. Sé que crees que es muy fuerte y que parece intocable pero yo la conozco, la conozco bien, y en el fondo se siente muy sola, John.

Él bajó la mirada y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Ya la hemos invitado a cenar, y la hemos invitado aquí. No podemos… —le costó buscar una forma de decir aquello—. No podemos meterla en nuestra vida… a presión. Una pareja sólo son dos personas.

Yo os diré la verdad: John aborrecía a Alexandra.

Al principio no me había percatado, pero en estos últimos días juntos me había dado cuenta de lo sutil que era tratando de alejar a su novia de ella. Cuando Keila intentaba de llamar a su mejor amiga, John se las ingeniaba para distraerla con otra cosa y el tema pasaba de largo.

Para que un hombre como él hiciera algo así debía creer que Alexandra era muy mala influencia para su chica. No le culpaba. John había crecido en un mundo perfecto, con padres perfectos y amigos perfectos. Y ahora que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él se daba cuenta de que venía en pack de dos junto con una rubia demasiado vulgar e influyente en la vida de su chica.

Keila frunció los labios y me lanzó una mirada de refilón.

—Bueno —murmuró—, Ken está aquí también.

Me puse a jugar con mi pendiente de aro y me dejé caer contra el respaldo de la silla para ver como John salvaba aquel bache.

—Cielo —le dijo—. Ken nos necesita.

Eso no era cierto.

—Necesita nuestra compañía —siguió diciendo mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar—. No podemos dejarle solo ahora.

—Ha estado solo toda la tarde —le recordó ella.

—Sí, bueno, pero estamos aquí. Eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque este es un sitio seguro.

—¿Seguro de qué?

—Aquí no hay droga —murmuré yo, solucionando de raíz aquel problema—. Y sin droga a mi alcance no puedo colocarme. Por eso es seguro dejarme solo, ¿lo entiendes?

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y Keila bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y me levanté de mi silla.

—No me apetece cenar —les dije—. Estaré en mi cuarto.

Me alejé de allí antes de que pudieran decir nada y pasé por delante del bar. Me sorprendí buscando una melena rubia entre la gente, pero no la encontré.

»Creí que eras diferente« me había dicho mientras me miraba. Por un segundo incluso había conseguido hacerme sentir culpable por decir aquello. Pero el sentimiento vino y se fue.

Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y oí un sonido apagado que llegaba de dentro. Metí la tarjeta en la cerradura y abrí lentamente la puerta. El jadeo se hizo más intenso y la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida, así que el cuarto estaba medio iluminado por una luz cálida.

Volví a comprobar el número de la habitación. Sin duda era la mía. Abrí un poco más para introducir la mitad de mi cuerpo y me quedé helado en el sitio.

Había una pareja dentro, en mi habitación. Ella llevaba un albornoz blanco y estaba apoyada sobre la mesa. Él llevaba un uniforme del balneario y estaba frente a ella mordiéndole el cuello mientras metía los dedos de su mano derecha dentro de la mujer. El hombre estaba de espaldas a mí, haciendo todo lo posible por hacer jadear más fuerte a la joven. Entonces ella levantó sus ojos verdes y me vio y sonrió de una forma picara y sensual.

Alexandra.

Apretó más la cabeza del hombre contra su cuello y gimió de placer sin dejar de mirarme.

—Adelante, campeón —me dijo.

—¿Más adentro? —preguntó el hombre, creyendo que se lo decía a él.

—Sí —volvió a gemir—. Dime que merezco la pena, dímelo.

—Joder, sí —jadeó él frotando su entrepierna contra ella—, sí, nena, sí.

Alexandra sonrió y levantó una de sus cejas esperando mi jugada. Tenía la frente un poco perlada de sudor y la habitación tenía un ambiente cargado que olía a manzana y a sexo.

No os voy a mentir; aquello me puso muy cachondo. No sabía como habían conseguido entrar allí, no sabía como había esperado el momento justo para que yo les pillara… Era… dios, aquello era retorcido.

Esa jugada era de nivel.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y retrocedí un paso hacia la puerta con una media sonrisa. Ella aún seguía mirándome, con el albornoz entreabierto un pecho al aire, mientras el hombre la masturbaba y no dejaba de gemir. Cerré la puerta en silencio y me pasé una mano por el pelo mientras tragaba saliva. Notaba la garganta seca, el rostro me ardía y estaba totalmente empalmado.

Ni en mil años me hubiera imaginado que Alexandra fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Quizá no era como creía.

Sonreí.

Aquello no quedaría así.


	3. La princesa quiere un corazón para jugar

3

La princesa quiere un corazón para jugar

Bajé a desayunar media hora tarde. La mesa de cuatro que habían cogido estaba llena de tostadas, magdalenas y cruasanes. Había una jarra mediana con zumo de naranja y otra más estrecha con café recién hecho. Me senté en la silla libre, frente a Kenneth.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —les pregunté.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer a la hora de la cena? —me preguntó Kei al instante con una expresión preocupada.

—Un masaje —fue la respuesta.

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó una voz profunda que empezaba a conocer muy bien. Levanté los ojos y me encontré con su mirada y esa media sonrisa que había empezado a aparecer en mis sueños más íntimos—. El masaje —añadió, ladeando la cabeza.

Se había recortado la barba y ahora era una sombra oscura sobre su rostro anguloso y casi perfecto.

—Sí, mucho —respondí.

Realmente había sido un polvo bastante mediocre y acelerado. En el momento en que Kenneth se había ido todo mi plan terminó y aquello había dejado de excitarme. El trabajador del balneario no era más que una herramienta para conseguir la llave maestra y así poder meterme en el cuarto de Kenneth.

Había merecido la pena sólo por ver la cara de sorpresa en ese rostro tan impasible.

—No pareces… satisfecha —murmuró.

—Fue un masaje muy blando para mi gusto. Prefiero algo más duro —respondí cogiendo una de las tostadas.

—¿Has probado el masaje chino? —nos interrumpió John—. Lo hacen con los pies y te deja hecho un trapo.

—Tendré que probar con un chino, entonces —le respondí—. Nunca me lo han hecho con los pies.

Una risa grave y cálida llegó desde Kenneth.

—¿Tú de cuantos países has probado? —le pregunté a John.

—Pues hemos probado casi de todo, ¿no, cielo?

—Sí, asintió ella. Hemos probado el chino, el indú, el francés…

Me reí. No me gustaba reírme de Kei, era un cielo y nunca se habría imaginado de lo que trataba todo aquello. Por eso la quería tanto, porque no era ni parecida a mí.

—¿Y tú de cuantos? —le dije a Kenneth.

Él se llevó un trozo de magdalena a la boca y la saboreó un momento, pero antes de que pudiera contestar John se le adelantó.

—Kenneth no deja que le den masajes. Es muy suyo con eso de que le toquen extraños.

—¿Ah, sí…? —murmuré con una sonrisa—. ¿No te gusta que te toquen, Kenneth?

Él miró a John con expresión seria y los ojos cargados de reproche, no estaba contento de que nos hubiera dicho eso. No parecía estar contento de que hablaran de sus cosas en general.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer esta mañana? —pregunté, cambiando de tema.

Sabía muy bien que era no querer hablar de tus cosas delante de otros.

—Vamos a ir los tres a la piscina exterior, ¿quieres venir? —me preguntó Kei.

Me metí un trozo de tostada en la boca y asentí.

—Claro.

Cogí el asa de la jarra con café pero pesaba demasiado para poder levantarla.

—Déjame a mí —murmuró Kenneth a la vez que agarraba el asa que yo había soltado y vertía el café en mi taza.

—Que amable por tu parte —le dije sin apartar la mirada de mi tostada—. Ayer te vi un poco distante.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocar la jarra en su sitio.

—Sí, tenía una cosa en mente, pero al parecer me equivocaba.

—Suele pasar cuando te crees que sabes de algo de lo que realmente no tienes ni idea.

—Por suerte he descubierto algo muy interesante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Puede, no estoy seguro.

—¿Qué has descubierto? —nos interrumpió Kei, con una sonrisa de interés en el rostro.

—Descubrí que quizá me equivocaba —le respondió—. Solo quizá.

—¿En qué? —preguntó John mientras se terminaba su café con leche.

—En todo —dije yo por él.

Levanté la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera un instante y dejara un rastro de estática en el aire.

—Eso aún no lo sé —murmuró él—, puede que las cosas sean diferentes o puede que sean igual que siempre.

—Odio cuando crees que has encontrado algo interesante y te decepciona —negué lentamente con la cabeza, perdida por completo en la tormenta grisácea de aquellos ojos—. Una gran decepción.

Kenneth entrecerró la mirada y ladeó la cabeza.

—No fui yo quien empezó y después se largó como si no hubiera pasado nada —se le escapó—. Eso sí que fue decepcionante.

¿A qué venía aquello? Fruncí el ceño confundida.

—Perdonad… —murmuró Kei con una sonrisa educada mientras pasaba sus ojos de Kenneth a mí sin parar—. No… no os sigo, chicos. ¿Me he perdido algo?

—¿Qué? —fingí sorprenderme—. Oh, no, nada. —Sonreí e hice un ademán para restarle importancia—. Es que ayer nos encontramos en el bar y jugamos a un juego. Yo creía que ambos conocíamos las reglas, pero al parecer Kenneth jugaba de otra forma y tuvimos que dejarlo.

—¿Es eso en lo que te equivocabas? —le preguntó Kei a él—. ¿En las reglas?

Kenneth la miró un instante antes de volver a concentrarse en mí.

—Conozco las reglas, pero Alexandra no es el tipo de jugadora con la que suelo jugar.

—No pasa nada —respondí tras beber un trago de café—. Estoy segura de que… no merece la pena seguir jugando.

Kenneth entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no me pierdo nada.

Me reí y le lancé la sonrisa más brillante que tenía; mi sonrisa de reina de la belleza.

Pero en el fondo sentí algo de pena porque sabía que podríamos haberlo pasado muy bien juntos. Perder aquel juego sexual con un hombre que conseguía excitarme tanto con tan poco me ponía algo triste.

Cuando eres tan guapa como yo y vives rodeada del deseo de hombres que ni te importan es una gran pérdida.

Eso ha sonado horrible, lo sé. Quizá pienses que soy una zorra creída, que lo soy, pero no de la forma que crees. Que tenga autoestima y sea realista no quiere decir que tenga una vida interior perfecta. A veces creo que las únicas emociones que soy capaz de sentir son hambre, pena, soledad, sueño y cansancio.

En realidad estoy vacía por dentro.

—Voy a cambiarme para la piscina —les dije mientras apuraba el café de un trago.

—¿No llevas el bañador bajo el albornoz? —me preguntó Kei.

La miré, sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

—¡Alex! —chilló ella. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y miró alrededor, como si ahora que sabía que iba desnuda todos lo supieran también—. No puedes hacer eso —siseó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Notaba la mirada fija de Kenneth sobre mí, e incluso también la de John. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero sus ojos se deslizaban hasta mi muslo de una forma inevitable.

—Sabes que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido yo —respondí.

Kei me miró y frunció los labios.

—¿Nunca vas a cambiar? —me preguntó.

—Espero que no —le aseguré antes de despedirme con la mano—. Os veo allí.

* * *

Hacía calor y el sol había caldeado el aire frío de la montaña. El cielo era de un azul impoluto, podía verlo incluso tras las gafas oscuras, y la piscina estaba casi vacía, pero el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Cada pocos metros había una serie de toldos de tela blanca, eran cuadrados y en su interior había sillones de mimbre y una mesa de cristal. Todo tenía un aspecto demasiado caribeño para tratarse de un balneario en las montañas.

John y su chica se habían quedado a charlar con otra pareja que conocían, otro grupo de millonarios que pasaban allí un par de días. Podía verlos sentado desde nuestra caseta de la piscina, riendo y hablando sin parar.

—Perdona —me interrumpió una voz. Giré la cabeza y vi a la muchacha que me llamaba. Estaba plantada a un lado, con un bikini muy sexy y de un rojo intenso—. ¿Podrías darme crema? —me preguntó enseñándome el protector solar que tenía en la mano—. Es que mis amigas están aún desayunando y no quiero quemarme.

Era una morena guapa y con una sonrisa prometedora. En apenas un par de días había descubierto que las chicas ricas eran mucho más fáciles que cualquier otras y, además, la chupaban mejor. La mayoría debían creer que yo era otro de esos empresarios podridos de dinero que iban allí a conocer gente y a relacionarse.

Nunca las quitaba de su equivocación. Sabía que en el momento que dijera la verdad saldrían corriendo con una mueca asqueada.

Suena muy dramático, pero es la verdad.

—Aquí estás, campeón —dijo una voz al otro lado. Noté como una parte del sillón se hundía y un olor a manzana me llegó a la nariz. ¿Sería perfume? No olía a perfume, era demasiado fresco y natural; nada adulterado.

Me giré y una media sonrisa que no supe de donde salió me cruzó el rostro. Alexandra llevaba una pamela de paja con un enorme lazo negro, un bañador de una pieza negro y blanco que se ajustaba a la perfección marcando su pecho voluminoso, su cadera estrecha y su culo firme. No era exactamente elegante, pero sí era increíblemente provocativo, hasta un nivel que sólo ella parecía alcanzar.

Alexandra pasó una mano por el respaldo del sillón y me rodeó los hombros antes de cruzarse de piernas con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Querías algo, cielo? —le preguntó a la morena.

—No, no importa —respondió ella—, creía que estaba solo.

Alexandra se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Hubo un momento de tensión, una especie de confrontación velada entre las dos; debía ser el símil de la gente rica a las peleas de gatas.

—Bueno, lo siento —se disculpó la morena antes de lanzar una mirada de arriba abajo a Alexandra y marcharse con aires de princesa ofendida.

El aire se llenó al instante de aquella extraña electricidad que nos rodeaba siempre que estábamos solos.

—Eres todo un imán de zorras, Kenneth —me dijo llevándose su bebida helada a la boca. Algún tipo de cóctel rojo con mucho hielo y una sombrilla de colores.

—¿Lo dices también por ti? —le pregunté.

Ella giró el rostro hacia mí. Incluso con las gafas podía diferenciar el verde de sus ojos.

—¿Vas a seguir insultándome cada vez que estemos solos? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada hacia su muslo. Tenía esa piel perfecta que sólo se ven en los anuncios de las revistas. Una de las razones de llevar gafas oscuras era poder hacer eso sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Alexandra se pasó una mano por su melena dorada, larga e indomable. Me encantaban las mujeres con el pelo muy largo; no tenía claro si se podía considerar un fetiche o una simple cuestión de gusto.

—Cada vez que abres la boca no haces más que decepcionarme —me dijo al fin.

—Perdona… —sonreí—, ¿creías que iba a caer a tus pies sólo por un par de tonteos de adolescentes y una sorpresa en mi cuarto?

—No —me dijo—. Sólo creía que podríamos mantener una conversación como adultos.

—¿No soy suficiente maduro para ti, princesa? No parecía que te importara eso anoche.

Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Su aliento olía a moras y algo afrutado.

—¿Por qué estás siempre a la defensiva? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De mí?

Entrecerré los ojos, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Yo no tengo miedo de nada —le aseguré con una voz que sonó peligrosa.

—Yo sí —murmuró dando otra vuelta al paisaje de la piscina. Era algo que solía hacer, mirar a todos lados, como tratando de buscar algo más interesante que hacer. Bebió otro trago de su bebida y siguió diciendo—: de muchas cosas, como de engordar.

—Que profundo… —respondí con una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé —me dijo—. Así soy yo, toda misticismo.

Me mojé los labios para aguantarme la risa. Sus ojos miraron mi boca mientras lo hacia y volvieron a subir en un lapsus de apenas unos segundos.

—¿Y de qué más tienes miedo? —le pregunté.

Alexandra se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Su mano, la que tenía apoyada contra el respaldo, cayó a un lado de mi cabeza y la punta de sus dedos me acariciaron lentamente el cuello, de arriba abajo.

—De los bichos, odio los bichos —dijo al fin.

Deslicé la punta de los dedos de mi mano izquierda a lo largo de su muslo, que estaba suave y fresco en contraste con mi palma sudada.

—¿Qué tipo de bichos odias? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Los que no tienen huesos —murmuró con voz lenta y sensual.

Acerqué mi mano a la parte interior de su muslo y oí como soltaba un pequeño jadeo. En mi cuello noté un pequeño escozor cuando me arañó con las uñas. El corazón se me aceleró y mi entrepierna comenzó a tensarse.

—Ningún tipo de bicho tiene huesos —respondí.

Alexandra acercó su rostro al mío, su enorme pamela de paja nos ocultó del resto de la piscina, del resto del mundo. En ese pequeño universo entre el respaldo y su sombrero solo existíamos nosotros, y me susurró a los labios.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces…

—Sí, los odio a todos…

Sonreí.

—Eres muy rara… —susurré acercándome más a su boca, pero antes de que pudiera besarla ladeó la cabeza y mis labios rozaron su mejilla.

Por un momento me quedé confundido, pero sobretodo decepcionado.

—Quizá deberíamos hablar antes de las reglas —me susurró al oído.

Aparté lentamente la mano de su muslo y retrocedí en el asiento. Cogí aire como si fuera la primera bocanada de oxígeno que tomaba en horas. Sentía un calor ardiente sobre la piel y tenía el rostro algo sudado. Quizá fuera por culpa del calor, o quizá fuera ella.

—No soy el tipo de hombre que se ata, princesa —le dije—. Yo no me comprometo a nada.

Alexandra se rió antes de beber un trago largo de su copa.

—¿Entonces nada de tener hijos? —me preguntó con ojos divertidos.

—Creo que no —respondí mientras una estúpida sonrisa me aparecía en el rostro.

—¿Matrimonio?

—Ni de lejos.

—¿Noviazgo?

—Jamás.

—¿Palabras cariñosas?

—¿«Te voy a follar por detrás» cuenta?

—No creo.

—Entonces no.

Alexandra se rió llevándose una mano a los labios.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —pregunté.

—Dispara, campeón —murmuró terminando su copa y dejándola sobre la mesa de cristal.

Me quité las gafas de aviador y me recosté contra el sillón.

—No vas a ser mi chica —empecé.

—Me rompes el corazón.

—No voy a serte fiel.

—No podré soportarlo.

—Nada de romance, nada de amorío estúpido. Yo no hago el amor, yo follo. Tenlo bien claro.

—Será como en un cuento de hadas.

—En el momento en que note que empiezas a pasar la línea y sientes algo por mí me iré.

Alexandra me miró en silencio con una ceja alzada y expresión suspicaz. Se pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior y sonrió.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien —murmuró.

—Lo digo en serio.

Las mujeres siempre empiezan a confundir las cosas y a inventarse mierdas que no son. Primero quieren que estés más tiempo con ellas, después se muestran posesivas y al final quieren que les digas cosas como «te quiero».

—Muy bien, me toca —dijo.

—Cuando quieras —murmuré, ladeando la cabeza.

—Yo no soy tuya. Ni tu propiedad ni tu juguete, y nunca lo seré.

—Entiendo.

—No vamos a jugar a ese rollo enfermizo de pertenencia mutua.

—Me parece bien.

—No vas a hacerte el machito tratando de controlar mi vida y diciéndome con quien puedo o no puedo hablar o que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—Ni se me ocurriría.

—Nadie puede saberlo.

Me quedé en silencio y me pasé la lengua por los dientes.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí, princesa?

Alexandra puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por «nadie» me refiero a Kei y John y todos sus amigos pijos —aclaró.

Me quedé callado, pero un extraño sentimiento de rencor pasó volando por mi pecho.

—No me importa lo que los demás digan, pero a Kei la quiero —añadió, como si con lo otro no me hubiera hecho suficiente daño.

—¿Crees que Keila se enfadaría mucho por estar tirándote al amigo pobre de John? —le pregunté.

—¿Quieres decir que si se enfadaría mucho por estar tirándome al amigo drogata de John al que ha estado cuidando y que acaba de salir de rehabilitación? —fingió que se paraba a pensarlo unos segundos—. Sí, creo que me mataría.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi bañador negro que me llegaba hasta la rodilla sin decir nada.

—La próxima vez que me llames «drogata» esto se terminó. No sabes una mierda de mí.

Noté una caricia templada en la oreja, sobre el pendiente, y levanté la mirada.

—Perdóname, campeón —me dijo ella con la sonrisa más dulce que le había visto hasta ahora. Sin mostrar los dientes, solo levantando un poco la comisura de sus labios húmedos—. Tienes razón.

—Una cosa más —añadí—. Yo no me quito la camisa, nunca.

* * *

—¿La camisa? —pregunté bajando la mirada hacia su pecho. Llevaba otra vez ropa prestada de John, que volvía a quedarle algo apretada en los hombros y los brazos dejando poco a la imaginación.

—Sí —murmuró con su voz profunda y sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos que se me metían dentro de la piel.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—Vale —me encogí de hombros—. Yo no doy besos en la boca.

Se quedó en silencio y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No a mí? —preguntó.

Cogí aire y me pasé la mano libre por el pelo. Empezaba a creer que ese hombre tenía graves problemas de autoestima y un extraño complejo de inferioridad para lo atractivo que era.

—A nadie —le aclaré.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estás seguro de querer empezar a pedir explicaciones? —pregunté, alzando las cejas.

Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Me gustaba su sonrisa. Me hacía sentir bien.

—Ah, y una cosa más —añadí acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda mientras su pendiente de aro se balanceaba. Tenía el brazo apoyado en el respaldo y la mano al lado de su cara—. Necesito confiar en ti, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Kenneth me miró como si le hubiera pedido que bajara la luna del cielo para mí.

—No me gustan esas mierdas de la confianza —dijo—. No voy a contarte mi vida, ya te lo he dicho, nada de compromiso.

—Hay diferentes tipos de confianza, campeón —le expliqué mientras bajaba la mano y le acariciaba el cuello. La idea de follar con él se había vuelto casi una necesidad salvaje. Le quería dentro de mí y le quería ya. Me aclaré la garganta y seguí diciendo—: No quiero que me cuentes tu vida, porque no es algo que yo vaya a hacer, pero si necesito que no me mientas. Es algo… importante para mí.

—¿De qué tipo de mentiras hablas?

—De las que no son verdad.

—Ninguna mentira es…

—Lo sé —le interrumpí—. Hablo de todos los tipos de mentira.

Kenneth se mojó los labios de aquella forma que me hacía arder por dentro y mis ojos cayeron hacia su boca como si tuviera órbita propia.

—¿Siempre la vedad? —preguntó.

—Siempre.

—¿Aunque no te guste?

—Más aún si no me gusta.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí y el sillón de mimbre crujió. Pegó su rostro al mío y me acarició suavemente hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oreja. Su barba había dejado un rastro ardiente que me escocía sobre el rostro. Apreté los dientes para que el jadeo no delatase lo mucho que aquello me había gustado.

—Vistes como una buscona —me susurró al oído.

Su aliento cálido me estremeció las entrañas y me puso la piel de gallina. Olía a algo fuete, como una extraña mezcla entre menta y sudor. Puede que colonia de hombre, o quizá desodorante, no estaba segura. Yo puse la mano sobre su muslo, justo por debajo de su cadera, y noté que se tensaba un poco.

—Eso ya lo sé —susurré antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. No demasiado fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que iba en serio.

Oí como soltaba aire entre dientes y noté un bulto cálido creciendo bajo la fina tela de su pantalón.

—Voy a follarte tan duro que vas a olvidarte hasta de tu nombre —murmuró él.

Sonreí y abrí los labios para responder, pero escuché una risa acercarse a lo lejos y me volví hacia la piscina. La intimidad que nos daba mi pamela de paja se disolvió en el aire y, de pronto, volvimos a estar en mitad de la caseta. John y Kei se acercaban agarrados del brazo y sonriendo.

Me aparté un poco de Kenneth, me quité la pamela y la puse sobre su entrepierna abultada antes de que llegaran hasta nosotros.

—Hola, os estábamos esperando —les dije con una sonrisa mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Kei me miró y su expresión se volvió preocupada.

—Alex, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó—. Estás algo acalorada.

Notaba que la piel me ardía de la excitación y tenía un fuego incontrolable en las entrañas.

—Hace mucho calor aquí —respondí—. Justo se lo estaba diciendo a Kenneth ahora mismo.

Giré la cabeza hacia él, que había recuperado su posición en el sillón de mimbre, aún con mi pamela entre las piernas. Se puso de nuevo las gafas y asintió levemente para darme la razón.

Él también parecía algo acalorado.

—¿Por qué no vamos a darnos todos un baño? —exclamó Kei con ese entusiasmo por las pequeñas cosas que solo podía sentir ella.

—Sí, es una gran idea —dije poniéndome de pie.

—¿Tú no vienes, Ken? —le preguntó ella.

Kenneth negó con la cabeza.

—Yo me quedaré con él, cielo —se ofreció John—. No te preocupes.

—Guárdame la pamela —le pedí a Kenneth con una sonrisa—, es de _Dolce_.

Él me miró tras sus gafas oscuras de aviador pero no dijo nada.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de poco —se despidió Kei.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido a John en los labios.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

—Yo te quiero más —respondió él.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a alejarme antes de que les diera tiempo a decir más cosas de esas. Hay un límite muy escaso de cursilería que puedo soportar.

* * *

La chica de John y Alexandra se alejaron juntas hacia la piscina. Era extraño pensar que se llevaban tan bien cuando eran tan, tan diferentes.

—Parece que te llevas bien con Alex —murmuró John mientras se sentaba a un lado del sillón.

Tardé en apartar la mirada del culo prieto de Alexandra, que se movía de un lado a otro con cada paso de una forma hipnótica. Quería follarme ese culo, y quería hacerlo ya.

—Sí —respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.

—¿De qué habéis estado hablando?

Le miré y me quedé unos segundos en silencio.

—Del calor, de la piscina… ¿de qué íbamos a hablar?

John levantó la mano para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros que pasaban cerca con una bandeja.

—Dos cervezas frías —le pidió.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar lo que habíamos pedido.

—Ken… —volvió a intentarlo—, sé que eres un cabronazo con mucha suerte con las mujeres. Y te envidio a muerte por eso, tío, te lo aseguro. —Bajó la mirada hacia la pamela que aún tenía tapándome la entrepierna y suspiró antes de seguir—: Y sé que Alexandra es una mujer… —alzó las cejas y asintió con la mirada clavada en la mesa—, una mujer muy, muy atractiva. Créeme, lo sé. Pero espero que seas suficiente listo para no intentar nada con ella.

Ladeé la cabeza en silencio y él lo tomó como una señal para continuar hablando.

—No es buena para ti, Ken —dijo en un tono más serio mientras se inclinaba hacia delante—. Es una mujer… sin demasiados principios. Ya la has visto en el desayuno. No llevaba ni ropa debajo del albornoz —oh, sí, lo recordaba perfectamente…—. Además es una… alcohólica. No puedes juntarte con ella, no después de… haber luchado tanto en rehabilitación como has hecho. Ella es una mala influencia. No puede salir nada bueno de ahí.

John se pasó la mano por la frente tras haber soltado aquello que tanto le había costado decir y que, estaba seguro, tanto había repasado antes de encontrar el momento ideal para contármelo.

—Tranquilo, John —le dije—. Hemos hablado del tiempo y hemos repasado las reglas del juego.

—¿De qué juego?

—Póker —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Alexandra juega al póker? —me preguntó con expresión extrañada.

Las comisuras de los labios se me ensancharon con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Juega a su manera —respondí.

—¿Y juega bien?

—Sí —no dudé en decir mientras pasaba la mirada por la piscina—. Sabe usar muy bien sus cartas.

—¿Pero juega mejor que tú?

—No.

—Nadie juega mejor al póker que tú —se rió John.

El camarero llegó con las cervezas y las dejó sobre unos posavasos en la mesa de cristal.

—Gracias —le dijo John antes de coger la suya y entregarme una a mí—. Por nosotros —brindó.

—Por nosotros… —respondí haciendo chocar su botella contra la mía.

* * *

Me había dado una tarde de descanso y masajes junto a mi mejor amiga como no nos lo habíamos permitido desde hacía mucho. Antes, y hablo del _antes_ cuando yo sólo era una chica guapa que hacía fotos para anuncios baratos, las visitas a los centros de belleza eran cosas muy especiales; premios que nos dábamos después de pasarnos meses ahorrando todo lo que podíamos.

Que lejos parecía quedar todo aquello cuando te ponían láminas de oro sobre la piel en el mejor balneario del país.

—¿No te gustó el masaje? —me preguntó Kei desde su bañera de barro.

Me quité los círculos de pepino de los ojos los dejé caer a un lado.

—Estaba pensando en cuando tú y yo no éramos más que niñas en una ciudad demasiado grande —le dije.

Kei también se quitó el pepino de los ojos y me miró. Tenía el rostro cubierto con la misma mascarilla verdusca que olía a menta y cítricos, trataba de no moverse demasiado para que la pasta no se moviera, pero yo sabía que se moría por poder poner una expresión apenada.

—Oh, cielo, ¿por qué pensabas en eso? —me preguntó. Su voz sonó extraña porque no podía mover mucho los labios o la mascarilla se le cuartearía.

—Es raro recordar lo difícil que fue al principio, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para seguir adelante, y… ahora estamos aquí.

—¿Quieres hacerme llorar? —me preguntó—. Porque como sigas así voy a llorar.

—¿Te acuerdas cuándo tuvimos que vivir a oscuras un mes porque no nos daba para pagar la luz y ti te daba miedo ir al baño de noche? —le pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios—. O cuándo bajábamos los martes a la carnicería de Kolov porque estaba su hijo y me cobraba menos porque yo le gustaba.

Oí que Kei empezaba a sollozar y dejé de hablar.

—Mierda, Alex —gimoteó mientras se abanicaba con las manos tratando de secarse las lágrimas antes de que le arruinaran la mascarilla—. Joder.

—No llores, cielo —le pedí. Me sentía culpable por haberle hecho ponerse triste—. Lo decía como algo divertido.

—Lo sé… —gimoteó—, pero me he acordado de tantas cosas… y ahora quiero llorar y quiero abrazarte pero no quiero que se me arruine la mascarilla… ¡es horrible!

Keila: mi pequeña princesa del drama.

—Yo debería ser la que estuviera llorando —le dije con un tono divertido que esperaba que la animase un poco—. Yo no tengo a un guaperas podrido de dinero esperando ahí fuera.

—No digas eso —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con los dedos y palpándose suavemente sobre los pómulos para recomponer la mascarilla—. También hay alguien ahí fuera que está hecho para ti, alguien con el que podrás hablar de cualquier cosa, alguien que te haga sentir como en casa sin importar donde estéis. Tú más que nadie se merece ser amada, cielo.

Bajé la mirada hacia el barro que me cubría hasta el pecho y cogí aire.

—Lo que yo necesito es un orgasmo —suspiré.

—¡Alex! —se escandalizó ella, pero sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro—. Esas cosas no se dicen…

Me mojé los labios y me pasé distraída la punta de los dedos por el cuello.

Lo primero que pensé en cuando dije aquello había sido en unos ojos tan grises como las nubes de tormenta. En unos labios que se alargaban lentamente en una media sonrisa, en una barba corta y áspera que me hacía escocer la mejilla, en un pelo alborotado y liso, en una voz que conseguía traer a la vida la parte más salvaje de mí…

El corazón se me aceleró y tuve que coger aire para tratar de recuperarme. Hacia mucho que un hombre no conseguía excitarme de aquella manera, y pensar que él también quería hacerlo sólo alimentaba el calor que se propagaba por la parte baja de mi vientre.

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, Kei preguntó:

—Estos últimos días te he visto hablar mucho con Ken, ¿qué te parece?

—Me cae bastante bien —reconocí.

—Sí, ¿de verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

—No sé, me parece un hombre tan… inquietante. Apenas habla, apenas sonríe y nunca presta atención. Sé que ha pasado por un mal trago con las drogas, pero aún así…

—¿Inquietante? —repetí al borde de la risa—. Pero si Kenneth es muy gracioso, quizá algo reservado, pero no inquietante

—Eso es porque contigo es diferente.

—¿En qué sentido? —pregunté.

—No sé. A ti te escucha cuando hablas, por ejemplo.

—Porque yo digo siempre cosas súper interesantes —bromeé, como si fuera algo evidente.

—Supongo —murmuró—. John piensa que le gustas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estáis especulando sobre nosotros como si estuviéramos en el instituto? ¿Se supone que tengo que dejarle alguna notita a Kenneth en su pupitre?

Kei se rió, pero fue una risa triste.

—Es un hombre muy guapo —dijo—, pero John me ha dicho que tiene muchos problemas para relacionarse con la gente. Se pasa mucho tiempo en su habitación cuando estamos en casa y no quiere hablar con nadie. Debe sentirse tan solo allí…

Bajé la mirada y volví a pensar en la sonrisa de Kenneth, en su voz, en sus brazos rodeándome.

Y una idea me surgió en la cabeza, puede que funcionase.

* * *

El presentador del programa sonreía señalando hacia una caja pintada con interrogaciones mientras una pareja discutía sobre qué hacer.

Alargué la mano hacia el mando y cambié de canal.

Estaba tirando en la cama en ropa interior y con mi camiseta blanca de un oso panda dibujado; mi favorita. Tenía una cerveza medio vacía en la mano y pasaba de canal en canal sin ni siquiera ver lo que ponían en cada uno. La cena había sido bastante aburrida. Alexandra y la chica de John se habían pasado la mayoría del tiempo hablando sobre… no sé, cosas. Ropa y esa mierda, supongo. No estaba prestando atención. Había desconectado en el mismo momento en que me había dado cuenta de que Alexandra no quería jugar conmigo. Estaba algo molesto con ella por eso.

Bebí un trago de cerveza y me detuve en uno de los canales X que ofrecía el balneario. Sexo bastante blando donde un hombre se estaba follando muy lentamente a su amiga morena. Ángulos muy largos, nada obsceno.

Pasé de canal.

Sexo gay.

Pasé de canal.

En el siguiente había una mujer vestida con licra negra muy ajustada y un hombre con un bozal en la boca.

Ladeé la cabeza y me quedé mirando.

El hombre trataba de decir algo, pero no se le entendía. La dómina le azotó con su fusta en un pezón y le dijo:

—¡Eres mi puto siervo ahora! —y le volvió a azotar en la mejilla dejando una marca roja.

Alcé las cejas, no me esperaba este tipo de cosas en un sitio tan exclusivo como el Valle.

Pasé de canal.

Había un hombre agarrando con fuerza las tetas de una pelirroja mientras se la follaba por detrás. Ella jadeaba y le pedía que le diera más fuerte.

Bebí un trago de cerveza y tiré el mando a un lado. Me llevé la mano a la entrepierna y me froté lentamente para que se me pusiera completamente dura antes de masturbarme.

Alguien llamó a la puerta tres veces y después esperó unos segundos antes de golpear una cuarta vez. Fruncí el ceño, extrañado, y apagué el televisor. Me levanté medio empalmado y fui hasta la puerta para mandar a la mierda al camarero o al gilipollas que estuviera esperando allí.

Abrí lo justo para poder ver quien era.

—Buenas noches, Kenneth —me saludó una voz sensual y provocativa.

Alexandra estaba delante de mi puerta, sonriendo, y con un vestido hecho para hacer que la entrepierna me estallara. Una sola pieza de color blanco, completamente ajustado a su cuerpo perfecto, con suficiente escote para que alguien de mi altura tuviera una buena visión de su canalillo, pero no suficiente largo para llegarle más allá del muslo. Bajé la mirada por sus piernas, largas pero bien proporcionadas, hasta sus sandalias de tacón de aguja.

—¿Estás listo? —me preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Volví a mirarle a los ojos, mucho más intensos gracias a la delgada línea de maquillaje negro que se había puesto. Con los labios pintados de un rosa suave y la melena cayendo en una cascada dorada sobre su hombro izquierdo para dejar una parte de su cuello al aire, desprotegido.

Parecía un ángel. Tenía un aspecto virginal e inocente, pero me miraba con unos ojos que prometían cosas que nada tenían que ver con Dios.

Tragué saliva y dije:

—¿Para qué?

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Para ir a la discoteca.

—¿Qué discoteca?

—La del balneario. ¿No nos escuchaste hablar de eso a mí y a Kei durante toda la cena?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No —reconocí—. No os estaba haciendo caso.

—Te dejé una nota bajo la puerta.

Me giré hacia dentro de la habitación y busqué por el suelo hasta encontrar, como ella dijo, una nota en una de las esquinas. Me agaché a recogerla y se la mostré. Me volví a encoger de hombros.

—No la miré.

Ella se quedó mirándome en silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió de nuevo.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende —murmuró con tono divertido—. ¿Vas a venir o tendré que ir sola?

—No tengo ropa de gala —le dije.

—Ponte una camisa y un pantalón de traje —me dijo mientras empujaba a puerta y entraba en mi cuarto—. Te esperaré.

Dio un par de pasos demasiado afectados y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, se cruzó de piernas y el bordillo del vestido mostró un poco más de su muslo.

—¿Estás borracha? —le pregunté, cerrando la puerta. Había dejado un rastro de colonia en el aire y ahora el cuarto olía a manzana y algo que no supe reconocer.

—No demasiado —murmuró mientras cogía el mando y encendía la televisión. Una mujer comenzó a jadear en la pantalla y a pedir que le follaran el culo—. ¿Estabas viendo porno? —me preguntó Alexandra con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios y los ojos divertidos.

—Sí —le dije sin sentirme en absoluto avergonzado porque lo hubiera descubierto.

—¿Te interrumpí mientras te tocabas? —volvió a preguntar sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Sí.

—Puedo esperarte fuera mientras terminas —se ofreció.

—No hace falta.

—¿No hace falta que me vaya o no hace falta que termines de tocarte?

Una sensación vibrante me nació en el pecho y bajó hasta mi entrepierna. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté a su lado, suficiente cerca para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran. Me incliné hasta su cuello descubierto y el olor a manzana se hizo más intenso.

—¿Quieres que me toque? —le susurré al oído mientras se me ponía cada vez más dura.

Su rostro se giró un poco hacia mí y sus ojos cayeron hacia mis boxer negros, más concretamente hacia el bulto grande que estaba tensando la tela.

—Lo que quiero es ir a bailar —murmuró.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un momento en el que el silencio estaba lleno de los gritos y jadeos del televisor.

—Yo no bailo —le dije.

—Pero yo sí —respondió, levantando la mirada hacia mis ojos—. Será divertido…

—Se me ocurre algo más divertido —le dije poniendo una mano en la parte interna de su muslo y deslizándola hacia su entrepierna.

No llevaba ropa interior.

—Campeón —me dijo llevando una mano hasta mi frente para apartarme algunos pechones de pelo. Sus dedos cálidos rozaron la cicatriz de mi ceja y me estremecí—. Yo voy a ir a bailar, puedes venir o puedes quedarte. Yo preferiría que vinieras.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos mirándola a los ojos. Entonces deslicé la mano hasta su sexo y lo acaricié con el dedo anular; estaba caliente y húmedo.

Alexandra jadeó antes de poder evitarlo.

—Creo que estás muy equivocada, princesa —le dije—. Yo soy quien decide donde y cuando, no tú.

Alexandra se rió de una forma casi felina y se inclino hacia mí. Puso su pecho contra mi brazo y dejó sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Quería morder esos labios, lo deseaba con más fuerza de la que me gustaría reconocer.

—Vine para invitarte a bailar conmigo —susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla—. Te vendrá bien salir un poco de este cuarto. —De pronto sus ojos dejaron de arder y se volvieron serios—. Lo digo en serio, Kenneth. Sé que te pasas mucho tiempo aquí solo.

Aparté la cabeza y retrocedí un poco.

—No necesito que me saques a pasear, princesa. Estoy muy bien aquí —me levanté y señalé la puerta—. Si no quieres follar, te largas. Pero a mi no me vengas de calientapollas a decirme que quieres ir a bailar.

Alexandra cogió aire y se levantó, se bajó el bordillo del vestido y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Siento haberte molestado, campeón —caminó hacia mí y me dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Una leve sonrisa de victoria se extendió en mis labios.

Bajé una mano por su cintura hasta su trasero y la apreté contra mí. Al parecer, Alexandra había empezado a comprender como íbamos a jugar a aquello.

—Ahora quítate el vestido para mí —le susurré mientras le apretaba con fuerza la nalga—. Lentamente… y no dejes de mirarme.

—Puede que me quite el vestido para alguien —me respondió al oído—, pero no va a ser para ti.

Se separó y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Tardé un poco en recuperarme y darme cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

—Alexandra —la llamé antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

Ella se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

Estaba molesto y enfadado, así que las palabras se formaron de pronto en mis labios:

—Si fueras cualquier otra ya te habría mandado a la mierda —me detuve y abrí los ojos, cabreado conmigo mismo por decirlo y con ella por hacerme aquello. Apreté los puños y negué con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, pero no con la prepotencia de la que estaba seguro que iba a alardear por aquel desliz tan estúpido que yo había tenido. Con la prepotencia que yo hubiera mostrado en su lugar. Sin embargo era una sonrisa cercana a la… ¿compresión?

—Ven conmigo a bailar —me pidió—. No quiero estar sola esta noche.

Hubo un silencio pesado y extraño entre nosotros. Veía algo similar al miedo en la jungla salvaje de sus ojos, un miedo que yo no comprendía. Empezaba a creer que aquella mujer tenía demasiado temor a la soledad para ser tan guapa y sexy.

—De acuerdo —murmuré dándome la vuelta hacia maleta que la chica de John me había llenado con su ropa. Cogí una camisa beis y me la puse sobre mi camiseta interior blanca sin molestarme en abotonarla, después cogí el pantalón de traje marrón que había debajo y me lo puse. Subí la vitrina, cogí la llave de la mesilla de noche y apagué el televisor.

—¿Vamos, princesa? —le pregunté a Alexandra antes de pasar por su lado.

* * *

No iba tan borracha para haberle dicho »No quiero estar sola esta noche« a Kenneth y no haber deseado quedarme muda al instante. Había sido un error, ahora él tenía ventaja sobre mí y yo era idiota por haberlo permitido.

Pero lo había visto allí, delante de mí, con solo su camiseta blanca de oso panda y sus boxer negros, con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y el arrepentimiento y, simplemente, fue inevitable rendirme. Fue una sensación cálida en mi pecho que no tenía que ver con el sexo. Algo inexplicable y muy cercano al cariño.

Seguro que estaba a punto de bajarme la regla, siempre me ponía más sensible los días antes.

Kenneth pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperamos en silencio. Había una tensión en el aire, pero no la típica tensión sexual que nos solía rodear, esta era del tipo que no me gustaba.

Tenía que hacer algo con aquello.

—Me gusta tu camiseta —le dije a Kenneth.

Él bajó la mirada y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa beis.

—Sí.

Hubo otro silencio corto hasta que el ascensor se abrió y pudimos entrar.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuré girándome hacia él cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Con los tacones éramos casi de la misma altura, así que no tenía que levantar la mirada hacia él—. Dilo ya, venga.

Él puso una media sonrisa de esas que tanto me gustan.

—¿Decir qué? —me preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa.

Entonces se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Filipino.

Fruncí el ceño, pero una sonrisa estúpida me cruzó el rostro.

—¿Filipino? —le pregunté.

—Filipino —repitió.

—Entonces… —murmuré—, ¿todo está filipino?

Kenneth miró hacia arriba de manera pensativa.

—Sí —dijo al fin—, estamos filipino.

Aquello era absurdo.

—Vale, filipino entonces —dije antes de que el ascensor se abriera de nuevo.

La música del local de música llegaba lejano y solo tuvimos que atravesar el recibidor y cruzar un pasillo donde ya comenzaba a haber un poco más de gente hasta la entrada. No había portero y al abrir la puerta el calor y la música me asaltaron. Había mucha más gente de la que pensaba y el sitio no era demasiado grande. Según me había dicho Kei se trataba del salón de fiestas y solo lo convertían en discoteca los fines de semana.

Cogí a Kenneth de la muñeca y comencé a atravesar el local hasta la barra. El camarero me miró y yo le lancé una sonrisa que le hizo pararse en seco.

—Ponme dos whiskys con hielo —le grité.

Él asintió lanzando, antes de girarse, una rápida mirada a mi escote. Miré a Kenneth esperando encontrarme con una expresión incomoda en su rostro, sin embargo, me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

Le sonreí en respuesta y el camarero nos sirvió las bebidas sin esperar que le pagásemos. Era lo que más me gustaba de aquellos sitios, todo el mundo estaba forrado pero nadie utilizaba dinero. Le ofrecí uno de los vasos a Kenneth. Él lo miró, alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo cambio de idea y negó con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y me bebí el mío de un trago. Cogí aire y me tomé el otro.

Era fuego líquido bajando por mi garganta. Agité la cabeza y grité con fuerza, pero el ruido de la música era demasiado alto para que a nadie le importase. Cogí a Kenneth de la muñeca y lo llevé hacia la pista. Cuando encontré un sitio con algo de espacio me detuve y comencé a bailar moviendo los hombros y la cadera.

Al darme la vuelta vi que Kenneth estaba plantado delante de mí, con la mirada aburrida y las manos en los bolsillos. Puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué, le puse los brazos sobre los hombros y comencé a bailar pegada a él. Eso pareció gustarle porque no tardó nada en poner sus manos en mi cadera y acercarme más contra él.

El volumen de la música era demasiado alto y el whisky me fue directo a la cabeza. El mundo se había convertido en luces intermitentes, lásers de colores en mitad de un mar de gente y, sobretodo, Kenneth. Yo bailaba contra él y él no dejaba que me separase, rodeándome las caderas con sus brazos y buscando mi mirada en la oscuridad.

Empecé a tener mucho calor y noté la frente sudada. Me giré porque no quería que él lo viera, y al principio Kenneth parecía a punto de quejarse, hasta que me apoyé de espaldas a él. Moví la cadera contra su entrepierna hinchada y él me volvió a rodear con sus brazos. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no me encantaba. Cogí aire y levante una mano para hundir los dedos en su pelo y acercarle la boca a mi cuello. Primero sentí sus labios bajo mi oreja y después solo la punta de su lengua que descendía lentamente hacia mi hombro. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y dejé caer la cabeza contra él.

Entonces comenzó a mordisquearme la parte baja del cuello. Abrí la boca y solté un gemido que nadie escuchó, uno de esos que llegan de lo más profundo y no puedes fingir. Kenneth volvió a subir por mi cuello con la lengua y me mordió el lóbulo. Y de pronto me metió la lengua dentro del oído. Fue extraño al principio y me sorprendió, no podría decir si me gustaba, pero entonces bajó la mano hasta mi entrepierna y subió el vestido lo suficiente para frotarme los labios de mi sexo con el dedo. Con su otra mano me sujeto un pecho y me lo apretó con fuerza.

Creo que en mi vida me puse tan cachonda como en ese momento.

En mitad de un lugar lleno de gente y a oscuras.

Con Kenneth frotando su paquete contra mi cadera, con su lengua explorando mi oído y sus dedos en mi sexo. Me sentía penetrada e invadida por dos lugares a la vez, me sentía atrapada entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, y no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo.

Tuve que volver a darme la vuelta porque me iba a poner a gemir de placer allí mismo y no quería correrme en mitad de ese sitio. No esa noche. Kenneth se sorprendió de que me hubiera movido y apartó la mano de mi entrepierna y dejó de apretarme el pecho. Sus ojos me miraban en la penumbra cargados de interrogaciones. Yo sonreí. No era culpa suya. Bueno, sí, era él quien tenía la culpa de que estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo allí. Pero sonreí para que viera que todo iba bien, le rodeé con los brazos y le di un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios.

Debía ser el momento, o quizá el alcohol, porque yo nunca me acercaba tanto a un beso real como acababa de hacer.

Tragué saliva y noté que tenía la boca seca. Kenneth me miró fijamente a los ojos y trató de besarme de nuevo en la boca, pero yo giré el rostro a tiempo para que sólo alcanzase mi mejilla. Él se quedó parado, dejando de mover sus manos sobre mi culo y de apretarme contra su cuerpo. Yo moví el rostro y le acaricié suavemente, notando como su barba dejaba un picor sobre mi piel. Fui dando pequeños besos sobre su mejilla sudada y me acerqué a su oreja.

—No besos —grité a su oído.

Kenneth reaccionó al fin volviéndose un poco hacia mí.

—Tú empezaste —me dijo, y su voz fue apenas un murmullo confuso entre el ruido de la música.

Tenía razón, aquello había sido mi culpa.

Le agarré del pelo y tiré hacia mí. Le mordí suavemente la mandíbula y después le mordí el cuello antes de jugar con la lengua. Olía mucho a él; un poco a sudor y un poco a jabón de menta. Un olor que me llenaba la nariz y los pulmones, que me trastornaba los sentidos y me volvía a incendiar las entrañas.

Bajé una mano por sus hombros anchos y la deslicé hasta su cintura. Abrí la bragueta de su pantalón y froté aquel bulto caliente que ya había visto en su habitación. Kenneth podía estar orgulloso, era más grande de lo que creía, muy bien proporcionada con su altura. Traté de rodearla y no me llegó la mano para hacerlo por completo.

Pasé la lengua por su cuello y volví a morderle mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte su pelo contra mí y frotaba la mano contra su miembro. Notaba como Kenneth respiraba más rápido y ponía ambas manos sobre mi trasero para apretarme contra él. Subí una pierna y le rodeé la cintura.

—Podría follarte aquí mismo —me dijo al oído.

La idea me pareció bastante buena al principio; mantener sexo en mitad de un mar de desconocidos podría estar muy bien, sin embargo, esta noche quería una cama.

Así soy yo a veces; toda romanticismo.

Le cogí de la muñeca y lo guié hacia la salida. Salir por la puerta fue como tomar un aliento de aire fresco en mitad del polo norte. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado allí? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, podría estar amaneciendo entre las montañas y no sorprenderme lo más mínimo.

No dijimos nada hasta llegar al ascensor, donde una pareja tuvo el detalle de aguantarnos las puertas. Me miré al espejo y me quedé horrorizada de la pinta de recién follada que tenía. Con el rostro sonrojado, el pelo alborotado a un lado de mi rostro y el vestido mal colocado y con casi un pezón fuera.

Kenneth me agarró la cintura desde detrás sin importarle que la otra pareja estuviera delante y apoyó una mano en el espejo frente a nosotros. Comenzó a pasarme lentamente la lengua por el cuello sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos en el reflejo. Subió hasta mi oreja y se metió el lóbulo en la boca. Estaba despeinado y un poco sudoroso, con manchas oscuras en sus axilas y la respiración agitada.

Algunas veces seguía sorprendiéndome a mi misma pensando en lo atractivo que era. No de una forma consciente, simplemente me salía de dentro y sólo podía admirarlo en secreto.

Kenneth me soltó el lóbulo de la oreja y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro a través del espejo.

—Estás siempre tan jodidamente buena… —me dijo negando con la cabeza, como si le costara creérselo.

Yo alcé las cejas, entre asustada y confundida. No solo de que estuviéramos pensando en lo mismo, sino porque él lo había dicho.

—Claro que sí, campeón —murmuré, con un deje ebrio en la voz—. Si no lo estuviera tú no estarías aquí conmigo.

No sabía porqué lo había dicho ni de donde había salido aquello. Debía ser el alcohol. Era evidente que lo único que le gustaba de mí era mi físico, y estaba bien, no me importaba.

Mi belleza era lo único que yo tenía.

Kenneth se separó de mí, pero no apartó la mirada del espejo.

—Tú tampoco estarías conmigo si yo fuera diferente, que te quede claro, princesa.

—¿Eso crees? —le pregunté.

Él entrecerró los ojos y noté como se alejaba de mí. Estaba siendo una noche perfecta, no podía terminar así.

—¿Filipino? —le pregunté.

—No, no estoy filipino —respondió.

Me giré hacia él y lancé una mirada a la pareja, que nos observaban a escondidas desde la esquina. El tintineo del ascensor sonó, no era nuestra planta, pero cogí a Kenneth de la muñeca y salimos juntos de allí. Cuando estuvimos fuera se soltó de mi mano.

—No necesito que me lleves de la manita, princesa —me dijo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté.

—Tú, me pasas —me dijo señalándome de forma acusadora—. Llegas con tu halo de diva a mi cuarto, me convences para ir un sitio en el que no quería estar, me haces volverme loco ahí abajo, como si volviera a tener quince putos años, y después lo jodes todo con una de tus mierdas. ¿De qué vas? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para jugar así conmigo? —dio un paso hacia mí y entrecerró los ojos—. Podría tener a cualquier mujer, a cualquiera… y todas juntas no me darían ni la mitad de problemas que tú.

—Lo siento —repetí llevándome una mano al pecho—. No lo debería haber dicho, pero no tienes porqué enfadarte.

Kenneth forzó una sonrisa falsa.

—No me importas tanto como para eso, princesa —me recordó.

Cogí aire, crucé el paso que nos separaba y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

—Puede que creas que hago esto contigo sólo por tu físico —le dije con la cabeza hundida en su cuello. Ahora olía un poco más a sudor y un poco menos a menta, pero seguía siendo su olor, y me encantaba—, pero, si hay algo que he aprendido de trabajar con modelos, es a diferenciar si alguien es de verdad o sólo fachada.

—No me conoces —murmuró él sin moverse—. No sabes una mierda de mí.

—Lo único que sé es que me caes bien —le dije moviendo el rostro para mirarle a los ojos—. Así que…, ¿me vas a follar esta noche o no?

Sus ojos se volvieron del gris del mercurio líquido, y por un momento pensé que me ahogaba dentro de ellos.

—Suplícamelo —susurró.

—Yo no suplico, campeón —respondí en un jadeo.

—Entonces no lo haré.

Le cogí de los hombros y le empujé contra la pared. Subí una pierna y le rodeé la cintura. Me lamí los labios muy lentamente justo frente a él y froté mi entrepierna contra la suya.

—¿Seguro, campeón? —gemí.

Su respiración se aceleró y puso una mueca de rabia contenida.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto —me prometió.

* * *

Cuando al fin entramos en su habitación la agarré de las muñecas y la empujé contra la pared, como ella había hecho conmigo. Subir hasta allí había sido un tormento eterno y tenía pensado compensar todo lo que había hecho aquella noche.

En la discoteca me había hecho perder completamente la cabeza. Frotándose contra mí y anegándome con su olor a manzana, mordiéndome en el cuello y jugando con mi miembro. Se lo había dicho en serio, podría habérmela follado allí mismo, en mitad de toda aquella gente.

Le pasé la lengua por la parte baja del cuello y ella gimió un poco poniendo una pierna sobre mi cadera.

Le miré a los ojos.

—Quítate ese vestido para mí —murmuré entre dientes. Me odiaba por haber cedido con tanta facilidad, pero se lo iba a hacer pagar. Me aparté y me dejé caer sobre la cama—. Y no dejes de mirarme…

Ella sonrió y entrecerró los ojos antes de pasarse las manos por los pechos. Se mordió el labio inferior, que aún tenía un color rosado de pintalabios, y comenzó a bajarse el vestido muy lentamente. Primero por el pecho hasta la cintura y después la dejó caer al suelo.

Tenía unas tetas preciosas, de verdad, y yo había visto muchas. Con unos pezones rosados y que daban ganas de morder y una línea delgada de pelo rubio en la entrepierna.

—Eres rubia natural —murmuré, sin apartar la mirada de allí.

Ella dio un paso hacia la cama, aún con los tacones puestos, y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí. Rozó su trasero contra mí y se me puso tan dura que me empezó a doler de la presión.

—Todo lo que ves es mío —me susurró sobre los labios mientras me pasaba las manos por los hombros.

—No, princesa, esta noche es sólo mío —respondí agarrándose de la melena y enrollándola en mi mano hasta poder agarrarla de la nuca. Tiré un poco y la atraje hasta mí.

—No te lo mereces —respondió en un gemido.

Me metí dos dedos en la boca mientras ella me miraba y los deslicé por el vello de su entrepierna hasta meterlos muy lentamente dentro de su sexo. Ya estaba bastante húmeda y caliente.

Alexandra jadeó tratando de moverse para que le metiera más rápido los dedos, pero yo tiré de su melena y negué con la cabeza. Para castigarla volví a sacar la mano y a empezar a meterlos de nuevo.

—Eres cruel —susurró entre dientes mientras se tensaba sobre mí.

—Sí, soy un monstruo.

—¿Estás limpio? —me preguntó entonces.

Me quedé un poco perdido.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo —me dijo sin apartar la mirada—. Enfermedades venéreas.

—Tú si que sabes cortar el rollo —murmuré.

—No contratan a modelos con ladillas.

—Tranquila, estoy muy limpio —le aseguré entre dientes—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí —asintió.

Ella me mordió el labio inferior sin llegar a besarme y tiró con fuerza. Perdí la respiración por un momento y aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar la cadera y acabé metiendo los dedos dentro de ella. Sonrió y me miró con unos ojos vidriosos, llenos del orgullo de la victoria.

Apreté los dientes enfadado. Me sentía como un juguete atontado e indefenso en manos de una niña caprichosa.

—Se acabaron los juegos —le dije.

La tiré sobre un lado de la cama, me puse de rodillas, me desaté el cinturón y me bajé los pantalones y los boxer a la vez. Cogí el culo de Alexandra entre las manos e hice que lo levantara, me la agarré y se la metí de un golpe. Para mi sorpresa entró entera.

Ella soltó un grito y un jadeo contra la almohada de su cama. Le volví a embestir con fuerza y volvió a gritar. Estaba muy caliente por dentro y prieta y húmeda y… dios, no iba a aguantar mucho.

Le agarré del pelo de nuevo e hice que se enderezara. Con la mano libre le agarré un pezón y se lo retorcí un poco.

Su respiración se había vuelto un jadeo incontrolable y cuando volví a envestirla se ahogó de placer. Ahora todo olía a manzana, a sudor y a sexo. Tragué saliva. Tenía la frente pegajosa y comencé a follármela más seguido y sin parar. Ella gemía cada vez más alto sin saber donde poner las manos.

—Joder, joder… ¡Joder! —gritó.

Y paré en seco.

Alexandra se giró un poco hacia mi con ojos húmedos y expresión entre incrédula, ofendida y cabreada.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó casi sin aire—. Sigue —gimió.

—Suplícame que te folle más fuerte —le ordené mientras jadeaba. El pecho bajo la camisa beis me subía y me bajaba y el corazón me latía con fuerza.

Alexandra abrió muchos los ojos, dos océanos de esmeraldas que me miraba con rencor.

—No —respondió con tono cortante.

Me separé de ella y la fui sacando lentamente para que viera que aquello iba en serio.

Yo mandaba allí.

Y de pronto ella se dio la vuelta y me empujó poniéndome las manos en los hombros. Caí de espaldas sobre la cama, con la cabeza medio colgando del borde y una expresión sorprendida. Alexandra se puso sobre mí y me metió la polla dentro de nuevo. Sin esperar a que dijera nada comenzó a cabalgar sobre mí como una fiera. Comenzó a jadear de nuevo, moviendo la cadera cada vez más rápido y volviéndome cada vez un poco más loco. El pelo le caía, completamente descontrolado, sobre el rostro y el pecho, que vibraba cada vez que se dejaba caer contra mi cadera.

—Joder —me toco gemir a mí. Le puse las manos sobre los muslos y empecé a moverme a su ritmo para que nuestros movimientos coincidieran en un instante maravilloso que se repetía sin parar—. ¡Joder, sí! —grité entre dientes.

El ruido de los muelles de la cama acompañaba nuestros jadeos y los gemidos de Alexandra.

—Mírame —le ordené, dándole un cachete en el culo. Por primera vez me hizo caso. Bajó su mirada cargada de lujuria y me miró fijamente. Parecía una diosa, una jodida reina de la belleza con ojos vidriosos de placer.

Noté que iba a llegar.

—Me voy a correr —jadeé.

—Espera —me suplicó mientras aceleraba el ritmo del polvo y gemía más alto.

Yo hice lo que pude, pero era demasiado, ella era demasiado. Una oleada vibrante me atravesó el cuerpo y me corrí con un gruñido grave que me surgió de lo más profundo de mí.

Ella gritó y también llegó un poco después que yo. Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre mí y su pelo se derramó por el bordillo de la cama.

Después solo hubo silencio y el ruido de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. La notaba muy cálida y suave sobre mí, con la cabeza cerca de mi cuello. Yo miraba el techo de la habitación pero no veía nada. Una bruma de placer me nublaba la vista y los sentidos.

No os voy a mentir; fue un polvo increíble. El mejor desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me pasé una mano por la frente para apartar los mechones que se me habían pegado a la frente, pegajosa y húmeda de sudor.

—Ha estado… bien —susurró ella. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

—Sí —tragué saliva aunque tuviera la boca seca y me encogí los hombros para que no pensara que a mí me había gustado muchísimo más que a ella; no le daría esa victoria—, ha sido pasable.

Ella se volcó hacia un lado para quitarse de encima de mí. Estuve a punto de rodearla con un brazo para que no lo hiciera, la quería cerca, pero de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me quedé quieto. Alexandra se tumbó a mi lado y ambos miramos el techo.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada.

—Me voy —murmuré al fin mientras me enderezaba. Me metí el miembro dentro de la bragueta y me subí los pantalones. Ya me limpiaría en mi habitación.

—Hasta luego, campeón —murmuró ella, sin apartar los ojos del techo.

Salí y cerré la puerta, caminé unos pasos hasta cruzar el corredor y llegué a mi cuarto. Cuando estuve en mi propio baño me incliné sobre el lavabo y me eché agua sobre el rostro.

—Joder —murmuré, aún sin comprender muy bien que había pasado. Sabía lo que había pasado; sexo, sexo del bueno, del mejor. Pero aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que tenía dentro.

John tenía razón; aquella mujer no era buena para mí.


	4. Y la bestia probó la manzana

4

Y la bestia probó la manzana, creyendo que podría olvidar su sabor.

Me desperté desnuda en la cama y abrazada a mí misma. Tenía frío y me encogí un poco antes de volver a la realidad del mundo. La cabeza me latía un poco y al levantarme noté un leve dolor en la entrepierna. Fui balanceándome hasta el baño y abrí la ducha antes de meterme de lleno bajo el torrente de agua caliente.

Me sentía extraña, ni bien ni mal, sólo extraña.

La noche había sido… bueno, había sido increíble. Sabía que Kenneth no había exagerado al decir que sabía lo que hacía, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida de haber alcanzado un orgasmo tan arrollador en apenas unos minutos. Había sido como la liberación de todo lo que había guardado dentro. Y por un momento, en un simple segundo, me había sentido llena.

No sólo literalmente, hablo de «llena» de una forma profunda e importante.

Cerré la ducha y cogí la toalla que tenía sobre el lavabo. Me sequé el pelo, me la enrollé alrededor del cuerpo y me miré al espejo.

Tenía unos ojos tristes.

Ahora volvía a ser yo; volvía a estar vacía y a sentirme sola.

Agité la cabeza y me obligué a sonreír. Cogí la botellita de esencia que siempre llevaba conmigo y volqué dos gotas sobre los dedos antes de palparme el cuello y notar el frescor de la manzana.

—Cariño —me dije a mí misma—, eres fabulosa…

* * *

Esperaba en la entrada, con mi maleta en la mano y las gafas de aviador puestas. Keila y John hablaban a mi lado sobre la cena a la que alguna otra pareja que se habían encontrado allí les habían invitado.

El único problema, como siempre, era yo.

No querían dejarme solo en su ático porque podría caer en la tentación de irme a buscar droga. A veces creía que les gustaba exagerar, y otras creía que no se preocupaban lo suficiente por vigilarme. Echaba de menos las drogas, las echaba mucho de menos. Ese momento en el que te colocas y llegas a un sitio en el que todo es perfecto y brillante, en el que sólo existes tú y nada importa. Allí no hay problemas, ni dudas, ni recuerdos…

Oí que la chica de John saludaba a alguien, y por el tamaño de su sonrisa podía adivinar a quien.

Alexandra apareció cruzando la puerta de cristal, con una sonrisa radiante y el pelo suelto. Se había puesto una falda de tubo negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa verde.

—Hola, cielo —dijo plantando un beso en la mejilla de Keila, sin mirar a nadie más—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, te estábamos esperando —le dijo.

John murmuró algo al oído de su novia y ella se giró hacia un lado.

—Disculpadnos —dijo él—. Tenemos que saludar a alguien.

La cogió de la mano y se fueron directos hacia una pareja mayor que sonreía. Por la forma en la que vestía la mujer y la barriga del hombre diría que se trataba de uno de los clientes del bufete de John.

—Pareces cansado, campeón —me dijo Alexandra mientras me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

—No, la verdad es que aún tengo muchas energías —respondí.

—¿No has hecho ningún esfuerzo este fin de semana?

—No, nada que me quitara el sueño.

No iba a reconocer lo mucho que me había gustado. Me costaba aceptar que aquella mujer pudiera hacerme sentir algo tan intenso.

—¿No te gustó?

Aquella pregunta me dejó un poco descolocado. La miré tras las gafas oscuras y me encogí de hombros.

—Estuvo bien —murmuré.

Alexandra se quedó en silencio uno segundos antes de coger aire y sacar un pequeño papel doblado de su bolso de mano.

—Es mi número —me explicó.

Miré su mano extendida y el papel que sostenía. Al ver que no hacía nada por cogerlo ella volvió a meterlo en el bolso con una expresión decepcionada.

—Supongo que aquí termina el juego —murmuró.

Yo no apartaba los ojos de su rostro, pero no era capaz de decirle nada.

—No tengo móvil —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

—Ya —respondió ella, poco convencida.

—No es una escusa —le aseguré.

—De acuerdo, campeón, no pasa nada —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Por desgracia John y su chica volvieron a acercarse y no pude decir nada más.

—Ya podemos irnos —dijo Keila con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Bien —dijo Alexandra antes de meterse en el coche—. Todo lo bueno termina.

Sería muy rebuscado pensar que aquello no era una frase casual, que me lo decía a mí. Así que fingí que aquello no me había dolido y la seguí adentro sin decir nada.

* * *

Para mí el juego había terminado.

Le había dado mi número de teléfono, que era algo así como la forma sutil de decir: «Vuelve a follarme, por favor» y él había mirado el papel sin decir nada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cogerlo.

No estaba enfadada ni nada así, sólo un poco decepcionada. Creía que Kenneth y yo habíamos conectado. Quiero decir… ya sabéis, que nos caíamos bien y el juego podría seguir adelante.

Pero me había equivocado.

—Gracias por el fin de semana —me despedí después de pasar tres horas dentro de un coche junto a ellos, viendo como John y Kei hacían manitas y se decían bromas secretas. A esas alturas ya necesitaba salir de allí u os juro que acabaría tirándome del coche en marcha.

—Te llamaré —me prometió Kei.

—Claro, cuando quieras, tienes mi número —me despedí diciendo lo primero que me salió por la boca.

Cerré la puerta tratando que no fuera con demasiada fuerza y saqué las llaves del bolso mientras el chofer me acercaba la maleta que tenía en el maletero. Se ofreció a subírmela a casa, pero yo me negué con una sonrisa amable.

Vivía en el mismo edificio que Kei y yo habíamos compartido. Nada lujoso, con escaleras estrechas y sin ascensor. Después de cargar cuatro kilos de ropa durante cinco pisos me tiré en mi sofá y cerré los ojos. Era un poco deprimente haber vuelto después de pasarse dos días en el balneario más lujoso del país, pero aquella era mi casa. Era mi ducha con poca presión, mi suelo de madera que crujía, mis paredes de ladrillo y mi cama de matrimonio demasiado grande y demasiado vacía.

Levanté la mano y busqué el teléfono sobre la mesilla al lado del sofá. Presioné el botón del contestador y esperé a que el estúpido mensaje que me negaba a cambiar acabase.

»Somos Alexandra y Keila, y si no te cogimos el teléfono es que eres feo, así que intenta dejar un mensaje y ya veremos si te hacemos caso«

—Alexandra —dijo una voz muy ruda; Tash, mi mánager—, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Crees que te puedes permitir unas vacaciones? Acabo de recibir un mensaje de que van a grabar un videoclip y buscan modelos. Llámame antes de que avise a otra chica que sí esté en su casa.

Levanté la cabeza y cogí el auricular antes de marcar su número.

—Tash, —le dije—, soy Alex. ¿De qué se trata?

Una semana después estaba en la gran ciudad, con un montón de maquilladoras revoloteando a mi alrededor y vestida como una zorra. Había cuatro chicas más y parecían mucho más felices que yo por estar allí. Era un grupo que no conocía pero que, al parecer, empezaba a tener mucho éxito en las pistas. Según el director la idea era que todas apareciéramos sentadas en una especie de sala de espera, entonces a medida que la canción avanzaba iríamos pasando para bailar una tras otra al lado del cantante. Estaba la chica tímida, la negra con culo grande, la morena elegante, la pelirroja graciosa y, evidentemente, yo era el putón rubio.

Palabra por palabra del director fue:

—Es una representación de todas las mujeres, para que se sientan identificadas.

Súper profundo. ¿Qué mujer no se siente identificada con cinco modelos frotándose contra un hombre en mitad de un videoclip?

El móvil empezó a sonar y eché un vistazo. »Keila«, leí en la pantalla. Le di a colgar y escribí un mensaje rápido: »Estoy trabajando, cielo, llámame más tarde«

—Tienes un pelo divino —me dijo una de las estilistas mientras pasaba los dedos por mi cabello—. Este color tan bonito ya no se ve, y todos esos reflejos… cuesta creer que sea natural.

La miré a través del espejo y sonreí de forma amable.

—Sí, es una de las pocas cosas buenas que me dejó mi madre —respondí.

—Bien —gritó el director a lo lejos—, ¿estáis listas, preciosas?

Todas nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la parte del estudio donde debíamos sentarnos.

Vamos allá.

Llegar a casa, tirar la maleta, dejarme caer sobre el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

Esa era mi gran vuelta al hogar.

Cuando desperté ya había oscurecido y tenía hambre. Caminé hacia la nevera para asegurarme de que no se había llenado sola mientras estaba fuera. Tenía que hacer la compra. Cerré la puerta de un golpe fuerte, porque era vieja y ya no cerraba bien. Me subí sobre la encimera de granito para llegar a la parte de arriba de la alacena y saqué una botella de vino medio vacía.

A veces creo que a mi vida le falta algo importante, hasta que recuerdo que tengo alcohol por alguna parte.

Gracias, alcohol. Tú haces mi vida menos deprimente.

Antes de que me sentara sobre el sofá y encendiera la tele mi móvil volvió a sonar. Me levanté con un resoplido de sufrimiento y fui hasta mi bolso.

»Keila«, leí.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo, ya me echabas de menos? —la saludé.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, lo que me extrañó muchísimo. Tanto que me quedé parada en el sitio y un miedo me atenazó el corazón.

—¿Kei…? —susurré con apenas un hilo de voz. Sólo podía pensar en lo peor.

—Soy yo…, Kenneth —dijo una voz profunda y aterciopelada al otro lado.

Mi corazón volvió a palpitar.

—Oh, joder, que susto me habías dado —le dije antes de apoyarme contra la pared.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No era mi intención.

Cogí aire y volví hacia el sofá.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —pregunté.

—No, no ha pasado nada.

—¿Y por qué llamas desde el móvil de Kei?

Hubo un silencio bastante extraño. Algo se iluminó en mi mente de pronto y sonreí al darme cuenta.

—Así que le has robado el teléfono —aventuré, sin esperar a que él me respondiera.

—Se lo he cogido prestado —me corrigió.

—¿Tampoco te dejan tener móvil?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… podría llamar a… alguien. Ya sabes… camellos.

—Ah… —murmuré mientras asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Y si hubieras querido hacer eso no sería lo mismo que acabas de hacer ahora para llamarme?

—Keila no tiene el número de ningún camello en el móvil… que yo sepa.

Sonreí y contuve la risa.

—Seguro que te sabes algún número de memoria —le dije.

Hubo otro breve silencio.

—Lo hacen por mi bien —dijo al fin.

—Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Eras tú el qué llamó por la mañana o fue la verdadera Kei?

—Yo —murmuró, como si no quisiera decirlo en voz alta.

—Estaba en un estudio de la gran ciudad gravando un vídeo —le expliqué.

—¿Qué tipo de vídeo?

—Uno para un grupo de música bastante mediocre con un cantante con las manos muy largas.

—¿De qué trataba?

—Pues… —cogí aire y miré a través de la ventana—, básicamente tenía que hacer de un zorrón que se restregaba contra él como si muriese por tirármelo allí mismo.

—Sé por experiencia que eso se te da muy bien…

Sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Sí, bueno, pero no es que se lo haga a muchos.

—¿Debo sentirme alagado?

—Sí —le aseguré—. Deberías.

Oí un sonido apagado, puede que fuera Kenneth riéndose en voz baja.

—¿Y cuándo sale el vídeo?

—Según el director saldrá en una semana o algo así. No es que se lo vaya a mandar a todos mis conocidos para que lo vean.

—¿Ni a Keila?

—A Kei menos que a nadie.

—Creía que era tu mejor amiga.

—Exactamente por eso.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que me ayuden tanto —dijo él entonces, con un tono de confidencia que no le había escuchado nunca—. Pero a veces me dan ganas de tirarme por la ventana.

Me reí.

—Después de tres horas en el coche con ellos —le dije—, sólo podía pensar que si volvían a darse otro beso y a quedarse mirando el uno al otro me iba a cortar las venas.

—No los viste por las mañanas desayunando cogidos de la mano.

—¡No! —exclamé horrorizada.

—Se llaman mamá cisne y papá oso el uno al otro —siguió diciendo él.

—Dios… mío… —me llevé una mano a la cara y cerré los ojos—. Pero… ¿en serio?

—Te lo juro.

—Si algún día acabo así quiero que me mates —le pedí muy en serio.

Oí como se reía al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Acabar cómo? —me preguntó—. ¿Enamorada?

—Si el amor significa alcanzar un nuevo nivel de vergüenza ajena, entonces sí, cuando me enamore.

Decir eso me sonó extraño.

—No creo que seas de las mujeres que se enamoran.

—¿Debería sentirme alagada?

—Por mi parte sí, otros dirían que es algo triste.

—Sí… —murmuré—, hay gente que aún cree que hay alguien especial ahí fuera, esperándoles.

—¿No crees que exista una persona especial para ti?

Fruncí el ceño. Aquella conversación se estaba volviendo algo rara.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No —dijo después de un breve silencio—. No creo que la haya.

—Ahora que lo pienso sería muy gracioso verte de la mano con una mujer. Me lo estoy imaginando. —Traté de imitar su voz grave y le dije—: «Nena, te quiero tanto que te voy a follar el culo»

Me reí.

—Oh, perdona —murmuró él con un tono más animado de lo normal—. Seguro que lo tuyo sería mejor. —Y poniendo una voz agua y algo pija dijo—: «Cariño, ¿dónde están mis bragas de _Gucci_? Creo que las perdí en el probador de la tienda, o en el coche, o en el restaurante…»

—¿Qué? —exclamé fingiendo estar ofendida—. Eso no es cierto… yo nunca llevo bragas.

Hubo un silencio después de que lo dijera.

—¿Nunca? —me preguntó con esa voz profunda que me hacía arder la piel; intensa y juguetona.

Me mojé los labios y me recosté contra el sofá.

—Depende… —murmuré—, soy más de tanga.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Nunca te he visto en tanga.

—Depende del momento y el día.

—¿Y en qué momento te lo pondrías…?

—Bueno… —me pasé la mano por el pelo—. No iría a un funeral en tanga.

Kenneth empezó a reírse, reírse de verdad, no esa risa apagada que siempre ponía. Yo también me reí, pero lo había dicho bastante en serio.

—Princesa… —me dijo él—, tienes una retorcida forma de cortar los momentos calientes.

—¿Hablar de mis tangas era un momento caliente?

—Sí para mí…

—Si quieres puedo ir al cajón y describírtelos —le ofrecí de broma.

—Prefiero verlos… será más divertido para ambos.

Una excitación me recorrió la piel como una corriente eléctrica.

—Creía que no querías jugar más —le dije.

—Yo nunca dije que no quisiera.

—Pero lo diste a entender.

—Princesa, es hora de que aprendas algo de los hombres, y es que nosotros no damos a entender cosas. Las decimos, y ya está.

—No hay nada de los hombres que puedas enseñarme, campeón —le aseguré.

—Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas —murmuró—. Cosas que te harán gemir de verdad.

Me pasé los dedos por el cuello y el recuerdo de su lengua me hizo estremecerme.

Oí un ruido al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tengo que colgar, John y Keila ya han llegado.

—Muy bien —murmuré, tratando de que no se me notara la decepción—. Hasta luego, campeón.

—Te llamaré, princesa —murmuró antes de colgar.

Dejé caer el móvil a un lado y me tumbé con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

* * *

Tuve que esperar a que Keila se fuera al gimnasio para buscar su bolso y coger el móvil de nuevo. Había tratado de hacerlo en varias ocasiones desde la última vez que llamé a Alexandra, pero aquella había sido la única segura. John había ido al bufete, como todos los días, y podría hablar sin preocuparme. Pulsé la pantalla hasta buscar los contactos y deslicé el dedo hasta encontrar «Alex M.A.P.S.». Me había pasado la semana anterior quedándome parado frente al móvil, mirando la lista de cuatro «Alex», que Keila tenía. Preguntándome cuál de aquellos números sería el de ella.

Había probado con el primero, pero había respondido un hombre, así que había colgado. Eso me quitó las ganas de volver a intentarlo hasta un par de días después. Me colgaron, así que estuve a punto de tirar el teléfono bien lejos antes de recibir un mensaje: «Estoy trabajando, cielo, llámame más tarde».

Pensé en dejarlo, en pasar del tema y olvidarme de Alexandra. Pero después llegaba a mi habitación, casi la mitad de grande que toda mi casa de antes; y me refiero al «antes» cuando vivía en un antro de mierda apenas sin muebles y me pasaba el día drogado.

Era casi un milagro que no hubiera pillado nada verdaderamente malo.

Llegaba a mi habitación y los recuerdos de ella me asaltaban de forma totalmente aleatoria. Mirando la televisión, mientras me masturbaba, leyendo alguna revista… y en el momento en que estaba leyendo el _Nacional Geographic_ y de pronto encontré una página a todo color de una jungla y pensé en sus ojos, me asusté. Me asusté de verdad.

Quizá la echara de menos. No hablo de un sentimiento profundo y descontrolado, hablo de una vaga sensación de pérdida. Alexandra era, prácticamente, la única persona que me había tratado como un ser normal aún sabiendo lo de mis problemas.

Y cuando al fin la había llamado a la noche y oí su voz preguntándome si la había echado de menos me quedé helado en el sitio. Una parte de mí me dijo que colgara, que corriera, que corriera muy lejos de allí. Y de pronto ella había dicho: «Kei…» con un miedo en la voz que no me había imaginado que pudiera tener.

Le había llamado con el móvil de la chica de John, estaba claro que pensaba que era ella.

Cuando empezamos a hablar fue como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto desde que estuvimos frente a la puerta del balneario. Ella no parecía molesta, ni ofendida, ni enfadada porqué la hubiera llamado; simplemente parecía… ella.

Así que, a la próxima oportunidad que tuve de llamarla, lo hice.

Pulsé sobre el nombre de «Alex M.A.P.S.» y me puse el móvil en la oreja. Sonaron dos pitidos antes de escuchar:

—Hola, cariño, ¿desde cuándo me llamas a mediados de semana?

—Desde hace poco —respondí yo con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras de madera hacia la segunda planta del ático.

Alexandra se rió.

—Tenemos que tener una contraseña para que no haga el gilipollas cada vez que me llames —murmuró.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —pregunté, atravesando el corredor hasta mi cuarto.

La habitación tenía una de las paredes de cristal, lo que al principio me había dado algo de vértigo, y una cama de matrimonio deshecha. La estantería que cubría otra de las paredes, donde también había una consola y un televisor, estaba llena de libros de leyes y enciclopedias jurídicas. Aquel había sido el despacho de John hasta mi llegada.

Lo único que era mío allí era mi viejo bajo.

—Algo que no salga en una conversación común.

—¿Clínex? —pensé al ver la caja de pañuelos que tenía la lado de la cama. Evidentemente no eran para secarme las lágrimas. Los tíos necesitamos esas cosas, no os engañéis.

—Si cuando coja el móvil empiezas a gritarme: «¡Clínex!», te juro que me meo por mí —respondió mientras se reía.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonreí, dejándome caer sobre la cama—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy comprando —respondió—. Hace días que me alimento sólo de barritas energéticas y café. Necesito algún tipo de comida con alguna cosa de esas… ¿cómo las llaman? ¿Vitaminas?

Me reí en voz baja.

—Soy un experto en comidas de mierda —le dije—. Una vez me pasé una semana entera comiendo el mismo bocata porque creía que alguien lo hacía todos los días y lo dejaba en mi nevera; al final estaba tan colgado que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había empezado a pudrirse y tuve que ir al hospital con una intoxicación alimentaria.

Hubo un breve silencio y yo apreté los dientes y cerré los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué coño le había contado aquello? Yo no hablaba del pasado.

—No debería haberte dicho eso —murmuré, arrepentido.

—Yo estuve hospitalizada un par de veces por malnutrición —me dijo entonces—. Llegué a pesar sólo treinta y ocho kilos.

Tragué saliva y en mi mente se formó la imagen de una Alexandra cadavérica en la camilla de un hospital. Cerré los ojos y agité la cabeza. Eso no era algo que quisiera ver.

—Y ahora el drama de mi vida es elegir entre los cereales _Crunchis _o los _Lopilop_ azucarados —añadió, como si lo que acabara de compartir conmigo no fuera más importante que el tiempo que hacía hoy—. ¿Tú cuáles comprarías?

—Depende… —murmuré, tratando de recuperarme.

—En ninguno hay ningún tanga, así que supongo que la elección no sería complicada para ti —me dijo.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo hacía aquello? ¿Cómo era capaz de cambiar de tema y hacerme reír cuando hacía apenas unos segundos estábamos compartiendo un poco de la mierda de nuestro pasado?

—¿Te pones tanga para ir al supermercado? —pregunté entonces, con un tono de voz juguetón.

—No voy a hablar de eso aquí —me dijo—, espera al menos a que llegue a la sección de congelados. El frío me sentará bien.

Una sonrisa estúpida me surgió en el rostro, de esas que no quieres que la gente vea pero que no puedes dejar de poner. Por suerte no había nadie delante.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un supermercado? —le pregunté.

—Dentro no —respondió.

Me puse una almohada detrás de la cabeza y me acomodé en la cama.

—Explícate —le pedí.

—Una vez dejé que un chico me tocara las tetas en la parte de atrás de uno —dijo—. Cuando era joven e ingenua.

—¿Alguna vez has sido joven e ingenua? —le pregunté—. No puedo imaginarlo.

Ella cogió aire y suspiró:

—Lo era, créeme. ¿Tú lo has hecho en un supermercado?

—Sí —respondí.

—¿Dónde?

—En la despensa. Cuando tenía diecisiete trabajé de reponedor y me tiré a una del instituto allí.

—Vaya, que cosa tan romántica —bromeó—. ¿Fue tu primera vez?

—Mi primera vez en correrme dentro, sí.

—¿Ya habías hecho otras cosas antes?

Sonreí.

—Sí, bastantes cosas.

—¿Con la misma chica?

—No.

—¿Siempre con diferentes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Normalmente sí, pero había una chica que estaba un poco obsesionada conmigo y hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—Pobre chica, seguro que le gustabas.

—Yo le dejé bien claro que no quería nada —me defendí—. Y tampoco la obligué a hacerlo.

—Te voy a decir una cosa sobre las mujeres, campeón, y es que a nosotras no nos importa lo que vosotros digáis. Siempre creemos que hay algo más detrás.

—Por eso yo no tengo amigas —le dije.

Ella se rió.

—No sé cómo tomarme eso —me dijo.

Moví los pies sin decir nada y miré hacia el techo de la habitación.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso del compromiso —murmuré.

—La amistad no es un compromiso —dijo ella.

—Sí, sí lo es —le corregí yo—. Cuando eres amigo de alguien se esperan cosas de ti. Ese alguien espera que estés a su lado y le escuches, espera que tú le comprendas, y cuando no puedes hacerlo, ese alguien se decepciona.

—De acuerdo, no somos amigos, entonces.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome algo culpable por aquello y negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de esto —le dije.

—De acuerdo, yo aún sigo esperando que elijas los cereales.

—¿No se supone que los modelos no pueden tomar esas cosas con azúcar? —le pregunté.

—Sí, eso se supone, pero yo tengo uno de esos metabolismos tan rápidos por el que el resto de mujeres me odian.

—Pensaba que hacías mucho ejercicio.

—También hago ejercicio.

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicio?

—Bici la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces me pongo a correr en la cinta, pero no es que me encante.

—Yo te podría ayudar con eso.

—¿Ayudarme a que me guste más la cinta de correr? —me preguntó.

—Ayudarte a hacer ejercicio —dije, con un tono cálido y grave.

—El mínimo son veinte minutos de ejercicio para que funcione —respondió con voz juguetona—, si sólo hago cinco no cuenta.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y sonreí.

—Esa noche me pillaste demasiado cargado —dije. Y era cierto, cuando aquella noche habíamos llegado a su cuarto yo estaba ya al límite.

—Creo que acabo antes montando en bici.

—Podrías montarme a mí y comparar.

La idea empezó a hacer mella en mí y la entrepierna del pantalón de chándal que llevaba comenzó a elevarse.

Alexandra se rió. Me gustaba su risa, era real y sonora. No como esa gente que la fuerza, como si reír más los fuera a hacer más graciosos.

—Si lo hubieras hecho en tu habitación habrías aguantado más al final de la noche —me dijo ella.

—¿Hacer qué? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes.

—No, no estoy seguro.

—Estoy en mitad del supermercado.

—Dilo.

Alexandra cogió aire y murmuró:

—Masturbarte.

—Sí, puede que hubiera aguantado más —respondí. No era algo que lo que estuviera seguro. Ella me había hecho ponerme tan cachondo en la discoteca que no creía que una paja rápida hubiera solucionado nada.

—¿Cada cuánto lo haces? —me preguntó.

—¿Lo qué? —bromeé.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

—No voy a repetirlo. Hay un montón de madres con niños por aquí.

—Tendrás que encontrar la forma de decirlo.

Ella pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

—¿Cada cuánto juegas con la manguera? —preguntó.

—¿Qué manguera?

—Kenneth, no —me pidió.

—No sé de lo qué hablas, princesa. Tendrás que explicármelo.

—No voy a decir eso aquí, olvídate.

—¿No quieres saber cada cuanto me toco? —le pregunté alargando una mano hacia mi entrepierna y frotándome—. Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo…

—¿Lo de los cereales te puso cachondo? —me preguntó.

—¿Ahora puedes decir esas cosas?

—Me he metido en la parte de la comida ecológica —me explicó—. Aquí nunca hay nadie. Mira, acabo de ver galletas de trigo integral hechas a mano. ¿Cómo crees que saben, más a serrín o quizá algo más tipo corcho?

Me reí y tuve que dejar de tocarme.

—¿Por qué siempre me interrumpes cuando me excito?

—Lo siento, campeón —se disculpó—. ¿Entonces cada cuánto te tocas?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De dónde esté y con quién.

—Entiendo. Así que no te tocas si no puedes conseguir que alguien lo haga por ti.

—Sí, algo así.

—Y eso no te resulta difícil, supongo.

—No, no mucho.

—Sí, eres demasiado guapo para que no merezca la pena intentarlo.

Sentí un calor agradable en el pecho y ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Te parezco muy guapo? —le pregunté, tonteando.

—Oh, vamos, como si no lo supieras ya.

—Lo sé —murmuré—, pero me gusta que tú lo digas.

—¿Alguna vez te has masturbado delante de un espejo? —se le ocurrió preguntarme—. Porque creo que eso es algo así como lo más jodidamente egocéntrico que puede hacer alguien.

—¿Yo a mí mismo?

—Sí.

—No —respondí.

—Pero te han tocado delante de un espejo.

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez has pagado por sexo?

—No, ¿y tú?

Ella se rió un poco.

—No —respondió.

—¿Por qué lo has preguntado?

—No sé, se me ha ocurrido que has hecho tantas cosas que puede que hayas buscado algún tipo de ayuda exterior de pago.

—Nunca la he necesitado —le expliqué—. Antes, cuando no tenía a mamá cisne y papá oso vigilándome día y noche, si quería follar me iba a un bar y abordaba a la chica que más me gustase. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer o decir nada especial, ellas hablaban casi siempre por mí.

—No te cortas a la hora de utilizar a las mujeres, ¿no, campeón? —me reprochó.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Ellas también me utilizan a mí —le aseguré—. En la parte del sexo yo hago siempre el trabajo, y hasta el momento ninguna se quejó.

—¿Y no han tratado de llamarte o buscarte después?

—Supongo, no lo sé. Nunca les digo mi nombre y siempre me llevaban ellas a su casa; así que tampoco tendrían por donde empezar.

—Un día quiero verte ligar —me dijo.

Me quedé sin saber que decir.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—No sé, quiero ver como las mujeres caen a tus pies y te ruegan que vayas a su casa —bromeó.

—No tendrá gracia si estás delante —me oí decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Me distraerías.

—Oh, que halagador.

—Me refiero a que seguro que empezarías a reírte o algo —se me ocurrió decir.

—¿Yo? No…

Y se rió. Yo sonreí.

—¿Lo ves? —pregunté—. Te quedarías mirando y riéndote mientras extiendo mis tácticas de seducción.

Ella se rió más fuerte.

—¿Tus tácticas de seducción no se reducen a poner cara seria y decir con tu voz sexy: «Voy a follarte hasta que te olvides de tu nombre»? Porque a mí eso me llegó, que lo sepas.

Sonreí y me mojé los labios. ¿Por qué no era capaz de dejar de sonreír?

—No, la mayoría de las veces me pongo serio, me inclino hasta su oído y les susurro: «Quiero hacerte gemir de placer, y sabes que puedo hacerlo»

—¿Y funciona?

—A mí sí —me encogí de hombros—. A veces creo que podría decirles que quiero lamerle los ojos y quemarle los pezones y seguiría funcionando.

—Si consigues follar con esa frase te juro que te doy un billete de quinientos.

Nos reímos.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —le pregunté—. ¿Tú como ligas?

—Soy una mujer atractiva —dijo, como si el resto ya fuera algo evidente—. Yo me pongo en la barra de un bar con algo de escote y me caen hombres a patadas. Por desgracia la mayoría son unos gilipollas prepotentes, los buenos se sienten demasiado intimidados para hablarme.

—¿Y si eres tú la que quiere ligar con alguien?

—Pues me visto como un putón, lo invito a bailar y me restriego contra él hasta que no puede más.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Era broma, Kenneth —me dijo.

—Ya lo sé —murmuré. Pero en el fondo me sentí algo aliviado—. ¿Entonces qué haces?

—No suelo salir por ahí con la idea de terminar con sexo —explicó—. Soy más una calientapollas que una zorra, no sé si comprendes la diferencia. Si conozco a alguien que me guste de verdad sí puede que acabe teniendo sexo, pero no es lo corriente.

—¿Y si quieres algo… algo más? —le pregunté.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, ya sabes.

—No, no te sigo.

—Si quieres una relación —me expliqué.

—¿Te refieres a una no-relación como la nuestra o a una de verdad?

—No hay un «nuestra» —le aclaré—. No hay un «nosotros».

—¿Y cómo quieres llamarlo, entonces?

—No voy a llamarlo de ninguna forma.

—Vale.

Hubo un momento de silencio y una pregunta me brotó en los labios.

—¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

—¿Lo qué? —me preguntó.

—Esto.

—¿Hablar por el móvil? Sí, un par de veces.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—No, no estoy segura de saberlo.

Apreté los dientes. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

—A «esto» que hacemos —repetí.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Alexandra, no voy a preguntártelo otra vez —le aseguré con un tono serio.

—¿Te refieres a la no-relación sin ningún tipo de compromiso que tú y yo compartimos porque no hay un «nosotros» y tampoco tiene nombre?

—Hablo de jugar.

—Ah, el juego. No, no he jugado con nadie antes. ¿Y tú?

—No, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo ahora?

Buena pregunta, princesa.

—Ahora estoy más limitado —fue lo que se me ocurrió. Quizá fuera eso. Ahora no podía salir cuando quería, así que tenía que adaptarme a lo que tenía al alcance de la mano.

Hubo otro silencio y por un instante pensé que la había jodido con aquello.

—Creo que voy a coger los _Crunchis _—me dijo.

Tragué saliva y asentí, aunque no pudiera verme.

—Buena elección —murmuré.

—Sí, eso creo. Tengo que colgar o no haré la compra y tendré que volver a comer barritas. Hasta luego, Kenneth.

—Hasta luego, princesa —murmuré antes de que la línea se cortara.

Tiré el teléfono a un lado y me pasé las manos por la cabeza. Hay una parte dentro de todos nosotros que nos dice cuando es bueno decir algo y a quien puedes o no puedes decírselo. Bien, esa parte no me funcionaba muy bien cuando se trataba de Alexandra.

Sabía que quería seguir adelante con esa… «eso» que había entre ella y yo; fuera lo que fuera. Pero cada vez que veía que las cosas se complicaban una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera.

Yo no… no podía volver a confiar en nadie. Ya no.

* * *

Cuando el móvil me volvió a sonar aquella noche lo cogí sin demasiado entusiasmo. «Keila», ponía en la pantalla. Como Kenneth ya me había llamado pensé que realmente sería ella. Dejé caer la ceniza del pitillo contra el cenicero y pulsé la pantalla.

—¿Qué tal tu vida de millonaria, cielo? —le pregunté.

—Por ahora bien —me respondió Kenneth.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para reírme.

—Pareces sorprendida —notó.

—Un poco —murmuré—, debes estar muy aburrido para llamarme dos veces el mismo día.

—No más de lo normal.

—Me alegro.

Hubo un silencio que no me esforcé en acortar. No quería que me importase, pero lo que me había dicho aquella mañana me había molestado un poco. Había hablado como si yo fuera su única opción en un momento de desesperación.

Sabía perfectamente que podía esperar de él y el tipo de hombre que era, pero dolía de todas formas.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó.

—Estoy en la cafetería, fumando y leyendo una revista.

—¿Dice algo interesante?

—No, pero me gusta toparme con mi anuncio de colonia cuando paso las páginas.

—¿Qué anuncio?

—Uno que hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace poco.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—No mucho.

Oí como Kenneth cogía aire antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esta mañana me has dicho algo que no me gustó. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y no lo voy a hacer, pero me gustaría que te ahorraras la parte de menospreciarme.

—Lo siento, princesa.

Por un momento pareció que hasta lo decía de verdad.

—Perdonarte es mucho más fácil cuando estás delante de mí —se me escapó de entre los labios.

—Para mí es más difícil hablar cuando estás cerca.

—No eres el primero que me dice lo mismo —le aseguré antes de fumar una calada del pitillo—. Debe ser por lo increíblemente interesante que soy.

Él no dijo nada.

—Era broma, campeón —le aclaré.

—¿De qué anuncio hablabas? —me preguntó.

—Hice un anuncio para una nueva colonia llamada _Le petit amour_. Nada importante, no es _Gucci _ni _Channel_, ya me entiendes.

—¿Y sales en las revistas?

—Sí, en algunas de cotilleos y muchas de cosméticos. No es una gran imagen, pero yo no elijo el diseño. Yo sólo poso y sonrío.

—¿Cómo es trabajar de modelo? —me preguntó.

—No es tan fabuloso como lo venden. Todo se reduce a la imagen y a fingir.

—¿Fingir sobre qué?

Fumé otra calada y solté el humo despacio.

—Fingir que somos perfectas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vendemos perfección, Kenneth. Nadie quiere ver a una mujer que parezca normal llevando ropa o vendiendo colonia, quieren ver a una mujer que parezca que lo ha conseguido todo en la vida y que es feliz.

—Eso es deprimente —murmuró.

Me reí.

—Todos lo hacen.

—Yo no finjo ser otro que no soy.

—Ya lo sé, campeón.

Y era cierto, lo sabía, era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de él.

—¿Tú finges? —me preguntó.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Hablo de aquí, ahora.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Hubo un breve silencio.

—Creo que no —murmuró al fin.

—¿Es importante para ti?

—¿Lo qué?

—Saber que no soy perfecta.

—Es importante saber que no finges serlo.

Cogí mi taza de café y me terminé lo poco que quedaba de un trago.

—¿Qué hacías antes de llamar? —pregunté.

—Estaba viendo algunas películas que tiene John.

—Tiene un gusto horrible para el cine.

—Lo sé, lo estoy comprobando.

—¿Tienen alguna porno?

—Hay un documental sobre monos con el culo rojo, creo que algunos se masturban, ¿eso cuenta?

Me reí y solté el humo del pitillo tan rápido que me picó la garganta y tuve que toser.

—No, no creo —dije después de tragar saliva—. Espero que no, al menos.

Levanté una mano hacia Nikolai y le pedí un vaso de agua. Él asintió sin decir una palabra y me lo llevó a la mesa.

—Gracias, mi amor —le dije antes de beber un par de tragos.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Kenneth tras un silencio.

—Le estaba hablando a otra persona.

Él no dijo nada durante un momento.

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Qué? —exclamé divertida—. No.

—Deberías haberme dicho que tenías una relación con otra persona.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Yo siempre te digo la verdad —le aseguré—. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Se quedó en silencio, así que añadí:

—Tienes que empezar a confiar en mí, Kenneth. Yo confío en ti.

—No deberías —me advirtió.

—Si no puedo confiar en ti no creo que quiera seguir jugando —le aclaré—. Ya te lo he dicho, es algo importante para mí.

—Pero yo no puedo confiar en ti.

Esta vez fui yo quien se quedó en silencio. Miré el cenicero gris y sucio y la mancha redonda que había dejado mi taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Hay veces, campeón —le dije—, que cuando das algo no esperas que te lo devuelvan.

Esperé unos segundos, pero sabía que Kenneth no iba a responder. Debía creer que era una gilipollas melodramática.

—¿Y qué más películas tenía John? —pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Pocas más —murmuró él tras aclararse la garganta. Oí el sonido de las carátulas al chocar mientras las debía estar revisando—. Muchas son dramas románticos.

—Esas son de Kei —le aseguré—. ¿Está la de _Mouline Rouge_? Es su película favorita.

—Sí —afirmó tras un momento—. Tiene pinta de ser una mierda bastante empalagosa.

—Siempre acaba llorando al final —me reí al recordarlo—. Va de un escritor que viaja a París y se enamora de una prostituta de Mouline Rouge. Y hay un conde que… bueno, no voy a destriparte el final.

—Me da lo mismo, no voy a verla.

—¿Y tiene la de _Cabaret_? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—La tenía ella —murmuré para mi misma—. Llevo meses buscándola por casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi película preferida.

—No la he visto.

—No creo que te guste.

—¿De qué va?

—Va de una mujer, Sally, que trabaja en un cabaret y conoce a un profesor… no sé como explicarlo. —Y de pronto se me ocurrió—: Ella es como yo.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En muchos. Y ¿cuál es tú película favorita?

—_Alien: el octavo pasajero _—respondió.

—No la he visto.

—¿No la has visto? Es un jodido clásico de la ciencia ficción.

Me reí.

—No, no la he visto. Tendré que verla.

Apagué el pitillo contra el cenicero y miré la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared; era la una de la mañana.

—Es tarde, ¿no tienes sueño?

—¿Quieres que cuelgue?

—No —dije, quizá demasiado rápido. Traté de reírme para no quedar como una estúpida—. Lo decía porque me parecía extraño que estés levantado. ¿También te gusta trasnochar?

—Me cuesta dormir —me dijo.

—¿Y eso?

—Es por… el síndrome de abstinencia.

No iba a ahondar en el tema de las drogas, un tema del que sabía que no le gustaba hablar, pero tampoco quería pasar de largo como si aquello no fuera importante.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —dije, eligiendo la opción más sencilla: preguntarle.

Pareció que se lo pensaba un momento antes de decir:

—No, no creo —murmuró.

—De acuerdo —asentí pensando en cambiar de tema—. Pues yo siempre me despierto abrazada a algo. No sé por qué. Simplemente lo hago.

—¿Cómo a qué? —me preguntó.

—A la almohada, a las sábanas… —me encogí de hombros—. En el campamento de verano al que fuimos Kei y yo, creo que cuando teníamos catorce, pensaron que éramos lesbianas porque yo siempre despertaba abrazada a ella.

Eso le hizo gracia.

—¿Alguna vez probaste el sexo gay?

Cogí aire y dije:

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —dijo con un tono muy interesado—. ¿Quién? ¿Keila?

—No, joder —exclamé—. Ella no hace esas cosas, es una mujer de gustos clásicos.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Una modelo que conocí una vez. Estábamos borrachas y dijo que podríamos probarlo. Yo creo que ella ya lo había hecho antes, muchas veces antes…

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó Kenneth con una voz cálida y grave.

—Estás poniendo tu voz de empalmado —le dije.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó mientras se reía—. ¿Voz de empalmado?

—Sí, esa grave y tan sexy que te sale cuando estás poniéndote cachondo.

En la cafetería sólo estaba Nikolai, y ni siquiera estaba ya en la barra; se había ido a recoger la parte de la cocina.

—¿Te excita mi voz?

Me mordí el labio inferior y vacilé hasta que en el último momento dije:

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Y qué más cosas te excitan?

—Me pone cachonda que me lamas los ojos y… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, y que me quemes los pezones —me reí—. En serio, quiero oírte tratando de ligar con esa frase.

—Si me dices lo que te excita, lo vamos a pasar mucho mejor juntos —dijo él.

—Estoy en la cafetería, no puedo hablar ahora de eso.

—Pero me lo vas a decir —parecía más una orden que una pregunta.

—Sí, pensaré en ello y te lo diré —le dije—. ¿Y tú?

Casi pude imaginármelo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No me lo vas a contar?

—Yo soy un hombre de gustos sencillos; sexo duro, sudor, un par de cachetes… nada especial.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

—Cuando quieras, princesa, aquí me tienes.

Sonreí y por alguna estúpida razón me encantó que dijera eso.

—Creo que se acerca alguien por el pasillo, tengo que colgar —me dijo.

—Hasta luego, campeón.

—Te llamaré, princesa —y colgó.

Bajé el móvil y noté la oreja algo dolorida por haber estado hablando tanto rato. Nikolai salió de la puerta trasera y se acercó a la barra.

—Apúntamelo en la cuenta, mi amor —le pedí levantándome del sitio, me sentía como si hubiera entrado en una nube y todo fuera más ligero y brillante.

Él asintió y yo me despedí con un gesto de la mano antes de marcharme.

* * *

Lo primero que hice al colgar el móvil fue esconderlo detrás de la almohada. Poco después alguien estaba llamando a mi puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

John pasó con su pijama de tela azul claro y se tapó los ojos del brillo blanquecino del televisor.

—Oía voces y estaba preocupado de que te hubiera dado… otra de tus crisis. ¿Necesitas que llame a Keila? Sabes que conoce algunas cosas de psicología, puede ayudarte siempre que lo…

—No hace falta —le interrumpí—. Sólo es la tele.

Estaban echando un programa sobre lo que parecía la fabricación de latas de conservas o algo parecido.

—Vaya, parece… interesante —murmuró él, mirando hacia la pantalla con lo ojos entrecerrados por la luz.

—Estaba haciendo tiempo mientras me dormía —le dije—. ¿Dónde tenía Keila las revistas de cosméticos?

Aquella pregunta pareció preocupar a John.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó.

—Acabo de recordar que Alexandra me dijo que había hecho un anuncio para una colonia —me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera importante—. Quería verlo.

—¿Y cuándo te lo dijo?

—La semana pasada, en el balneario.

—Tiene algunas encima de la mesa del salón —dijo, retrocediendo hacia la puerta—. Oye, Ken… —dijo antes de marcharse—. Hay una chica en mi bufete, una pasante… es muy agradable y bastante guapa. ¿Qué me dices si mañana vienes con Keila hasta el bufete, comes con nosotros y te la presento?

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir: «No me jodas». Le debía mucho a John, así que asentí con la cabeza y murmuré:

—Me parece bien.

—Perfecto —sonrió él antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Esperé hasta escuchar que entraba de nuevo en su cuarto y cogí el móvil de Keila de debajo de la almohada. Atravesé el pasillo en silencio y bajé las escaleras hacia el salón. Todo era muy moderno y una de las paredes, al igual que mi cuarto, estaba cubierta de una cristalera de arriba abajo. Dejé el móvil dentro del bolso de Keila y cogí la montaña de revistas de cosméticos y moda que había y me senté en el sillón de cuero blanco.

Agarré la primera revista y pasé las páginas aprisa. Nada. La segunda era un poco más gruesa y casi por la mitad encontré lo que buscaba. Era una foto de Alexandra tumbada, con el pelo dorado y brillante extendido sobre una cama de nubes. Tenía unos labios rojos entreabiertos, cercanos a una botella roja que sostenía con la mano. Miraba hacia el frente, pero no directamente a la cámara, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención en el último segundo de tomar la foto. Habían apagado el color de sus ojos hasta volverlo de un verde común y sin vida para que no resaltaran demasiado y quitara la atención del producto.

Parecía ella, y era perfecta allí en la foto, pero no era Alexandra. Era una copia distante y barata de su verdadera belleza.

Arranqué la página y la doblé para guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de chándal. Coloqué todo en su sitio y subí de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Me desperté con la llamada tímida de Keila a la puerta.

—¿Ken? —preguntaba—. ¿Ken, estás despierto?

—Sí —gruñí con voz pastosa.

—John me dijo que ibas a venir a comer. Ya es hora de que te prepares o llegaremos tarde.

—Vale —respondí mientras me estiraba en la cama y me daba la vuelta.

Tuve que esperar a que me bajara la hinchazón mañanera de la entrepierna. Siempre me despertaba empalmado, no sabía por qué, pero llevaba así toda la vida.

Cuando estuve listo pasé por el pasillo hasta el baño, me duché y me puse la ropa que Keila me había dejado. A veces me hacían sentir como un niño mimado; sin duda Keila me trataba como si fuera mi madre y tuviera la responsabilidad de vestirme y vigilar que comiera.

Me puse el pantalón de traje negro y la camisa morada sobre una camiseta interior blanca. La ropa de John siempre me quedaba muy ajustada en los hombros y en los brazos. Por suerte éramos casi de la misma altura y el pantalón no me quedaba demasiado corto.

No me molesté en peinarme, ni siquiera me miré al espejo, y me fui a desayunar.

—No hay tiempo de que tomes nada —me dijo Keila, que llevaba un pañuelo amarillo anudado al cuello—. O llegaremos tarde. John me dijo que ibas a conocer a Bella. Es una chica increíble, te va a encantar. Súper compresiva y…

Ya había escuchado el doble de palabras de lo normal. Iba mejorando en eso de prestar atención.

La seguí hasta la puerta mientras seguía hablando sola y cruzamos el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

—¿Dónde vamos a comer? —le pregunté, interrumpiendo su parloteo.

—En la oficina, en el despacho de John.

—¿Y qué tal si llamas a Alexandra? —pregunté de forma casual, como si no lo hubiera planeado desde ayer—. Hace mucho que no la ves, y siempre dices que te gustaría estar un poco con ella de vez en cuando. Seguro que a John le encanta la sorpresa.

Keila pareció emocionada por la idea y confundida al mismo tiempo.

—No sé, vamos a ser cuatro —dijo—. Nosotros y Bella. Va a quedar algo raro si viene Alexandra.

—De acuerdo —murmuré. Y justo antes de que se abriera la puerta solté la bomba de la conciencia—. Espero que John y yo nunca nos distanciemos tanto.

Keila se quedó helada y por poco vuelve a quedarse encerrada en el ascensor.

—¿Crees que la he dejado un poco de lado? —me preguntó, con el miedo en la voz y los ojos agrandados y asustados.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es tu amiga, no sé con qué frecuencia os veíais antes.

—Vivíamos juntas, prácticamente estábamos todo el rato la una con la otra.

Noté el momento justo en que la presión de la conciencia hacía que Keila sacara el móvil y marcara el número de Alexandra.

Se puso el móvil en el oído mientras avanzábamos hacia la salida, donde un portero había detenido a un taxi para nosotros.

—Hola, cielo —la saludo Keila antes de entrar en el taxi, entonces frunció el ceño y preguntó—. ¿Quién es «campeón»?

Me puse tenso y no aparté la mirada del frente.

—Lo has dicho con un tono muy extraño —le explicó Keila, que había empezado a sonreír—. ¿Tienes algún ligue por ahí?

Oí un murmullo a través del móvil que no pude entender.

—Ya, seguro que no —respondió ella—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le conozco? ¿Es guapo? ¡Ah, ya sé! Es algún amigo modelo.

Oí otra vez el murmullo de respuesta.

—¿Cuándo has empezado a dejar de contarme estas cosas? —le preguntó ella—. Antes hubieras venido corriendo a decirme con pelos y señales todo sobre ese «campeón».

Es sus labios aquella palabra me resultaba insufrible. Le faltaba el tono juguetón de Alexandra, le faltaba esa cadencia en la voz y ese significado privado. Cuando la decía Keila era sólo una palabra.

—Sí, claro, te llamaba porque vamos a comer todos en el despacho de John. Queremos presentarle una chica a Kenneth. Sí, una pasante del bufete, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿De qué te ríes? —se quedó un momento en silencio y después murmuró—. Va… vale, hasta ahora, cielo. —Y colgó.

—¿Qué dijo? —no pude resistirme a preguntar.

—Algo sobre tácticas de ligar… no sé a qué se refería.

Giré el rostro hacia la ventanilla y sonreí.

Alexandra haría que ir a esa comida de mierda mereciera la pena.

* * *

Cuando había oído el móvil y había visto la pantalla daba por hecho que sería Kenneth. Ya iban dos días seguidos que llamaba. No os voy a mentir; me hizo sentir genial.

Así que al cogerlo me había salido con un tono muy juguetón:

—Buenos días, campeón.

Que había sonado a algo como: «Me estoy muriendo de la ilusión de que me hayas llamado otra vez»

—Hola, cielo —me había respondido Keila—. ¿Quién es «campeón»?

Me había parado en seco en mitad del salón y había sentido una horrible sensación de miedo de haber sido descubierta.

—Nadie, cariño —le había respondido con una sonrisa.

Después me había invitado a comer con ellos porque a Kenneth le iban a presentar a una chica del bufete de John. Aquello me hizo mucha gracia. Y, por supuesto, no tenía pensado perdérmelo.

Así que me puse un vestido de día que se trataba de una pieza bastante suelta con palabra de honor que caía liso hasta las rodillas. Me puse un cinturón ancho rojo y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Me pinté la raya de _eyelainer_ sobre los ojos y puse brillo rojizo sobre los labios.

Antes de salir de casa me paré frente al espejo que tenía colgado en la puerta, me peiné el flequillo y me lancé un beso.

—Eres fabulosa —me dije.

El bufete de John estaba en la parte más central de la ciudad, bastante lejos de mi casa, así que tuve que coger un taxi y pagar bastante por el viaje. Al subir en el ascensor del rascacielos de oficinas coincidí con algunas mujeres vestidas de marca. Todas guapas y todas con una sonrisa en los labios. Algún día, si encontraba un marido rico, yo sería como ellas.

Al llegar a la planta me dirigí hacia la recepción, donde una secretaria de pelo rubio teñido esperaba con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

—¿El despacho del señor Orange? —le pregunté.

—¿Tiene cita? —me preguntó.

—Había quedado para comer con él y su pareja y alguien más —le expliqué.

Ella me miró de arriba abajo con una expresión de menosprecio que no se molestó en ocultar.

—¿Nombre?

—Alexandra Summer.

—No me han dicho nada sobre que vendría, no puedo dejarla pasar.

—¿Por qué no llamas y preguntas? —le lancé una sonrisa de «relájate, zorra».

Ella cogió el teléfono y marcó una tecla como si estuviera totalmente segura de que no era cierto.

—Disculpe que le moleste, señor Orange, pero hay aquí una chica que dice que la han invitado a comer. —Hubo un murmullo tras la línea y ella respondió—. Alexandra Summer. Sí. Muy bien. De acuerdo. —Se giró hacia mí—. El despacho está al final del pasillo.

No me molesté en despedirme antes de atravesar el pasillo rodeado de despachos separados por paredes de cristal. Era todo muy luminoso y elitista. Muebles de diseño, hombre con trajes de marca, mujeres con vestidos y tacones. Casi me sentía un poco vulgar.

Justo en la esquina, en uno de los despachos más grandes, encontré al grupo sentado alrededor de una mesa de teca con envases de algún restaurante. A sus espaldas quedaba un mueble cubierto de libros y discos de música y en el otro el escritorio, justo frente a la pared de cristal con vistas a la calle más grande del centro.

Sonreí al verlos allí, comiendo cada uno en un asiento del despacho, con John hablando sobre algo y Kei mirándole embobada con una sonrisa en los labios. Mis ojos se fueron directos hacia Kenneth, que estaba tan despeinado y guapo como siempre, con una camisa morada apretada y unos pantalones negros. Miraba distraído su envase de comida mientras daba vueltas con el tenedor a su ensalada de pollo.

Sólo al verlo de nuevo me di cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos su cuerpo. Me encantaba hablar con él, pero cuando estábamos delante había una tensión sexual que me hacia vibrar la piel. Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa y dije:

—Siento haber tardado tanto.

Todos se giraron hacia mí y yo fui directa a darle a Kei su beso, sin mirar a nadie más.

—Hola, Alex —me saludó ella con una gran sonrisa—. Estás muy guapa hoy.

—Tú, también —dije tirando un poco de su pañuelo amarillo. Le sentaba muy bien ese color.

Me giré hacia el pequeño sofá que ocupaba Kenneth y él me miró con aquellos ojos grises y brillantes. Puso una media sonrisa, de esas que me encantaban, y yo le guiñé un ojo. Se apartó un poco para dejarme sitio y yo me senté a su lado. No tan cerca como para rozarnos demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para empezar a notar un ardor en la parte baja del vientre.

John puso una mueca de disgusto cuando nos sentamos juntos.

—Alexandra —me dijo desde su sillón. Todos estaban sentados en uno igual, con sitio para dos, y sabía que Kei y él no se habían puesto juntos para no incomodar la chica de la cita a ciegas—, te presento a Bella.

Me giré hacia la morena de ojos oscuros. Era bastante mona y tenía un cuerpo muy sexy, con una cintura estrecha y una cadera ancha que seguro que le gustaba a Kenneth. Ella parecía nerviosa y acalorada; al parecer no le habían explicado lo atractivo que era su cita a ciegas y no sabía como comportarse.

—Encantada de conocerte —le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras dejaba mi bolso de mano sobre la mesa.

—¿No prefieres sentarte a mi lado? —me preguntó Kei, mientras dejaba un espacio en su sillón para mí.

Me crucé de piernas y sonreí ladeando la cabeza.

—No importa, estoy bien aquí.

Conseguí que sonara como si no hubiera ido directa al sillón de Kenneth apropósito.

—Cuando Keila me dijo que venías ya habían traído la comida —me explicó John—. Así que he tenido que llamar otra vez, pero no me han cogido. Están muy ocupados a esta hora.

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Kei, que me suplicaba perdón con los ojos. Aquello era cosa suya y al parecer John ni siquiera había contado conmigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí era un poco extraño que me hubieran invitado a una especie de cita a ciegas; pero la pequeña excitación que me provocaba la idea de volver a ver a Kenneth no me había dejado pensar sobre eso antes.

De pronto sentí que sobraba allí.

—Oh —murmuré, comprendiendo al fin la cara seria de John y su sutil intento de echarme—. Puedo bajar a comprar algo, no os preocupéis.

Me levanté, y antes de que John o Kei pudieran decir nada, una voz grave y sexy murmuró:

—Quédate.

Todos miraron a Kenneth, que me había cogido suavemente de la muñeca. Su mano era como una huella ardiente sobre mi piel. Movió el pulgar en una lenta y diminuta caricia que nadie vio.

—Va a ser incomodo que estéis comiendo sin mí —le dije sin apartar la mirada de la tormenta que escondían sus ojos.

—Puedes comer de mi ensalada —ofreció—. No creo que me la termine.

Era una fuerza superior al hombre, superior a mí, que me arrastraba contra Kenneth de una forma inevitable. Así que sólo pude volver a sentarme con una sonrisa y murmurar:

—Sí, siempre dejas las cosas a medias…

Kenneth me soltó la muñeca con una última caricia, puso su media sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos para que viera que había entendida lo que había querido decir.

—Si estás dispuesta a comértela, te la doy entera —respondió.

Me estaba ofreciendo su ensañada y el tenedor de plástico, pero realmente hablaba de otra cosa.

—No sé si me gustará —le dije, cogiendo el tenedor de su mano.

—No creo que te quepa entera.

—Sabes que sí.

—¿En la boca?

—Tendré que intentarlo.

—¿Ahora?

—Primero veré si me apetece.

—¿Y te la vas a comer toda?

Levanté la mirada hacia sus ojos dejando un silencio de segundos. Él ladeó la cabeza y alzó un poco las cejas de una forma provocadora.

—No lo sé —le dije con un leve encogimiento de hombros—, ya veremos…

—No tienes que comer toda la ensalada si no te apetece, Alex —me dijo Kei.

Me giré hacia ella y sonreí.

—Ya lo sé, cielo. —Y girándome hacia la morena pregunté—: ¿Tú te la comes entera?

Kenneth ahogó una risa a mi lado y se rascó la mejilla.

—No, bueno, sólo… sólo cuando tengo hambre —tartamudeó sin saber hacia donde mirar.

—Es que no quiero quedar como una tragona delante de vosotros —me expliqué antes de reírme.

Eso hizo que Kenneth también se riera. Era la primera vez que lo oía en persona. Al hacerlo entrecerraba un poco los ojos y se le veía la fila superior de los dientes, aunque tratara de tapárselos pasando los dedos por los labios. Lo hacía porque tenía los dos de delante un poco más grandes en comparación con el resto, como los de un conejo; lo que le daba un aspecto infantil y divertido. Me encantó descubrir aquel pequeño fallo en su rostro. No se trataba de un defecto que le hiciera menos atractivo, sólo de algo que lo hacía un poco más… único.

Una sensación muy agradable se extendió por mi pecho y noté un ardor en las mejillas. Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que se ruboriza.

—¿De qué te ríes? —bromeé.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su media sonrisa de siempre, pero sus ojos seguían brillando.

—¿Y tú no te quedarás con hambre, Kenneth? —le pregunté, pinchando un trozo de pollo y llevándomelo a la boca.

—Tengo pensado comerme algo después —respondió, sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma tan intensa.

—¿Lo qué?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se recostó sobre el sofá dejando caer un brazo por detrás del respaldo.

—Manzana —dijo en apenas un murmullo.

Me quedé con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca, pero conseguí recuperarme lo suficiente rápido para que no hubiera quedado demasiado raro.

Tragué saliva y traté de masticar con normalidad, ignorando la mano invisible que me había apretado el corazón. Yo siempre me echaba esencia de manzana por la mañana después de ducharme. No era colonia, ni siquiera un perfume. Era una botella que compraba en una tienda donde podías crear tus propias colonias y te salía mucho más barato que una perfumería.

Nunca lo mezclaba, sólo esencia de manzana. Porque era un aroma que tenía un significado importante en mi vida.

Esa referencia a mí, a mi olor, que había hecho me hizo sentir… joder, me hizo sentir muy extraña. No era sólo algo sexual, era algo íntimo, era el pequeño detalle de que hubiera utilizado aquella referencia sabiendo que yo lo entendería.

—¿Te gustan las manzanas? —pregunté, mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos.

—Cada vez me gustan más —respondió él.

—¿Qué le pasa a las manzanas? —preguntó John.

Al girarme hacia ellos vi que los tres nos observaban sin entender de lo que estábamos hablando en realidad. Casi me había olvidado que estaban allí.

—Que estoy hambriento por morder una —respondió Kenneth.

—Pues yo nunca te he visto comer fruta —dijo Kei.

Me reí en voz baja para recuperarme de aquel momento tan extraño y me pasé una mano por el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunté a la morena, Bella, para distraer la atención sobre el tema—. ¿No vas a tener hambre después? Casi no has probado tu ensalada.

—La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre —dijo en voz demasiado baja para que no me costase entenderla.

—Y dinos, ¿dónde creciste? —seguí preguntándole mientras comía la ensalada, más por hacer algo que por verdadera hambre—. ¿Aquí en la ciudad?

—No, soy del sur —explicó, bajando la mirada a la mesa. Odio a las personas que no te miran a los ojos al hablar—. Vine hace un año.

—Bella llegó con una recomendación brillante de la mejor universidad del estado —añadió John tras tragar un trozo de pollo—. La misma a la que fui yo. Notas brillantes y un expediente impoluto. Tuvimos que luchar duro para traerla con nosotros.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó más la cabeza.

—Increíble —murmuré, con comida aún en la boca.

—¿Y… y tú a qué te dedicas? —consiguió reunir el valor para preguntarme. Levantó los ojos pero su mirada pasó de largo sobre mí y fue a parar a Kenneth, así que volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzada.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Kenneth era muy atractivo, pero esa reacción de mojigata virginal me parecía demasiado.

—Soy modelo —le dije.

—Sí —me miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos de chocolate y asintió—. Lo pareces. Seguro que fuiste jefa de animadoras y reina del baile.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio. ¿A qué venía eso?

Forcé una sonrisa.

—No… no fui animadora ni reina del baile —dije sin separar los dientes.

—¿No? —se sorprendió ella, abriendo los ojos sin creérselo.

—Yo también me sorprendí —reconoció John con una sonrisa cómplice.

Entonces noté que algo me tiraba del pelo. Me giré lo justo para ver la mano de Kenneth tras el sillón, jugueteando distraído con un mechón de mi melena.

—¿Tú fuiste animadora? —le preguntó él a Bella, clavando sus ojos grises en ella.

La joven miró hacia nosotros y se puso colorada.

—No —murmuró—. Yo estaba en el coro.

—Pues Ken y yo teníamos un grupo—contó John.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Bella, girándose hacia él.

Me reí.

—No jodas —le dije a Kenneth.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí al instante y asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso explica muchas cosas… —murmuré con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja.

Él alargó su mano libre, la que no estaba jugando con mi pelo tras el sillón, y cogió una tira de pollo de la ensalada, que tenía pollada en mis piernas.

—¿Ah, sí? —me preguntó antes de metérsela en la boca.

—Sí —sonreí.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como tu pelo

Kenneth frunció el ceño. No era la respuesta que se esperaba.

—Debiste ligar mucho por entonces —le dije a John, aunque sabía que aquello sería poco probable—. Los músicos siempre han influido de una forma muy grande en las mujeres.

—Bueno —John se sintió un poco violento porque Kei le empezó a mirar muy fijamente—. No mucho, la verdad. El que siempre se llevaba a todas las mujeres era Ken.

—No puede ser —fingí sorprenderme a la vez que me giraba hacia Kenneth—. ¿Un chico tan reservado como tú?

Él puso su media sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí —murmuró.

—¿Y eras el cantante? —le pregunté.

—El bajista.

—¿Y qué tal tocas? —levanté una ceja y sonreí.

—Toco muy bien —respondió.

—Tendrás que tocarme algo y demostrarlo.

Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros e intensos mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Te toco lo que quieras.

—¿Sabrás tocar lo que me gusta?

Tiró del mechón de mi pelo hacia abajo y me acordé de cómo me había agarrado de la melena aquella vez, en mi habitación del balneario. Un ardor comenzó a nacerme en el vientre y a propagarse por mi cuerpo.

—¿Y qué te gustaría que te tocase? —me preguntó.

—No sabría ni por donde empezar… —murmuré.

Noté que su respiración se agitaba un poco, así que le presioné un poco más.

—Por cierto, me encanta tu camisa —alargué la mano y le acaricié el cuello como si simplemente quisiera probar la textura de la tela—. Pero te queda un poco ajustada. —Me giré hacia Kei con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Dónde se la compraste?

—John le ha prestado algo de ropa —me explicó.

—Deberíamos ir a comprar algo de su talla —bajé la mirada hacia sus pantalones y pasé la mano por encima—. Los pantalones te quedan algo cortos.

Después reparé en que su entrepierna había empezado a hincharse, él también se dio cuanta, y al volver a levantar los ojos añadí:

—Eso es un problema

—Un problema gordo —asintió él.

Me reí, pero empezaba a excitarme.

—Habrá que solucionarlo —le dije.

—Estoy impaciente —respondió.

—¿Te importa que me lo lleve de compras? —le pregunté a Kei.

—Iré con vosotros —se ofreció ella.

—No hará falta —le aseguré—. Tómate la tarde para ti.

La duda surgió en sus ojos.

—Pero Ken…

—Iré con ella —le dijo Kenneth antes de coger un par de bolsas del restaurante que había a los pies de la mesa. No sabía que iba a hacer con ellas hasta que al levantarse las utilizó para taparse la entrepierna abultada—. Tirare esto a la basura —murmuró.

Cogí mi bolso de mano con las llaves, el móvil y mi cartera y dejé la bandeja de ensalada sobre la mesa antes de levantarme.

—¿Pero os vais ahora? —nos preguntó John mirando su reloj—. Aún nos quedan diez minutos del tiempo del almuerzo. —Miró a Kenneth a los ojos y, aprovechando que Bella estaba girada hacia nosotros, la señaló mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciendo: «No puedes dejarla así»

Kenneth dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla

—Un placer, Bella —le dijo—. Seguro que tú y yo podremos llegar a conocernos mejor.

Ella se puso muy roja y movió los labios sin decir nada, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Kenneth.

Puse los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y le abrí la puerta.

—Adiós, chicos —me despedí—. Encantada de conocerte, Bella.

Ella se había quedado muda, sonrojada de una forma muy mona que hacía sus ojos marrones más brillantes. Pude sentir el momento exacto en que veía como Kenneth se alejaba y su corazón se encogía debido a algo llamado deseo.

Llegamos al ascensor sin decir nada.

Había sido una comida de mierda hasta el momento en que ella había llegado con su sonrisa, se había sentado a mi lado pudiendo elegir cualquier otro sitio y había empezado a jugar. Llevaba un vestido suelto con cinto y los labios rojos. Me había guiñado un ojo y me había hecho sentir… especial.

Pulsé el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un tintineo. Cuando entramos y volvieron a cerrarse, Alexandra se giró y saltó sobre mí con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Me caí hacia atrás y choqué contra la pared del ascensor, solté las bolsas de plástico y apreté su culo entre las manos para pegarla más a mí. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y noté su lengua recorriendo mi oreja y haciendo vibrar mi pendiente de aro.

Mi corazón palpitó más fuerte y se me escapó un gemido de entre los labios.

Deslicé la mano por su muslo hasta encontrar el final de su vestido, después hice el mismo recorrido de vuelta por debajo de la tela hasta su entrepierna. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con una tela que parecía de encaje, fina y calida.

Un tanga.

La boca de Alexandra se movió hacia la mía rozándome la mejilla con sus labios húmedos. Me miró a los ojos y me mordió el labio inferior sin llegar a besarme; con fuerza, tirando hasta que escapó de entre sus dientes.

Os juro que creí que iba a correrme en ese instante.

Me di la vuelta para dejarla de espaldas a la pared con otro golpe seco y subí una mano hasta su pecho, que encajó a la perfección en mi mano, mientras frotaba mis dedos contra la tela húmeda de su tanga. Ella jadeaba.

La mente se me nubló y el olor a manzanas parecía estar por todas partes.

—Te eché de menos, princesa… —susurró alguien.

Alguien con mi voz.

Desde mi boca.

Y después me di cuenta de que había sido yo.

Me quedé helado y dejé de frotarme contra Alexandra. Le miré a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo similar a la prepotencia, pero ahí estaba ella, de nuevo, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—Yo también a ti, campeón —murmuró, como si fuera evidente.

Tragué saliva y me aparté.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Apreté los puños tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía contra mí mismo.

—Esto no está bien —murmuré.

—Para mí estaba muy bien… —susurró ella con su voz de gatita. Esa que sonaba como un gemido y que llegaba a alguna parte salvaje de mi interior.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —le dije.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se ajustó el vestido sobre el pecho para tapar la parte de su sujetador negro que le había salido. Después dio un paso hacia mí y me pasó los brazos por los hombros sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Qué me echaras de menos? —me preguntó—. ¿Y qué? —se encogió de hombros—. Yo también te eché de menos. Somos jóvenes y lo pasamos muy, muy bien juntos. Hay una gran tensión sexual y no pasa nada. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Cuando lo decía ella sonaba todo tan sencillo…

—No quiero que te hagas ilusiones —le dije, resistiendo la tentación de volver a sujetarle la cadera.

Ella se rió.

—Te crees una bestia irresistible, ¿eh? —bromeó.

—Ya han jugado a ese rollo de «solo quiero sexo y no me importa» conmigo antes, y siempre queréis algo más —dije entrecerrando los ojos. No me fiaba de ella, no podía, parecía todo demasiado… bueno—. Así que puedes ahorrártelo.

Alexandra cogió aire y se separó de mí.

—Dime, ¿siempre tienes tanto miedo de que las personas se acerquen a ti o es algo que sólo me haces a mí?

—Yo no tengo miedo a nada, y menos a una princesa creída como tú —le solté.

—Oh… me has hecho tanto daño… —dijo con un fingido todo melodramático mientras gesticulaba y se ponía la mano en el pecho—. Voy a llorar porque el chico malo se cree todo un rompecorazones y no me quiere… ¿Qué haré ahora con todos mis planes de boda y la vida juntos que había planeado? Por favor, Kenneth, dame al menos un mechón de tu pelo para que pueda abrazarme a él y llorar de forma desconsolada sobre mi cama.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

—Para —le ordené.

—Es que fue mirarte por primera vez y ver una luz cegadora a tu alrededor —siguió diciendo—, y oí como una orquesta de ángeles en mis oídos, ¿sabes? Como jodido polvo de hadas cayendo del cielo —abaneó los dedos de uñas rojas y los hizo descender en el aire mientras me miraba con expresión seria—. Fue mágico…

—¡Para! —exclamé agarrándola de la muñeca para que dejara de hacer aquello.

Ella tiró de su mano y retrocedió un paso.

—Si no quieres seguir jugando, lo dejamos —me dijo. Sus ojos eran pozos del jade más intenso—. Pero no me vengas con tus inseguridades de machito solitario a decirme que no podemos follar porque voy a enamorarme de ti.

Se giró hacia la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y agitó la cabeza para apartarse la melena del rostro.

Me quedé mirándola con los dientes apretados, sintiendo un ardor furioso en el pecho y una extraña punzada de dolor.

Ya sabía lo que quería decir con todo aquello: que yo no estaba a su nivel.

—Claro… —murmuré, comprendiéndolo al fin—. Yo no tengo una cuenta corriente con más de siete cifras ni trabajo en un bufete pijo y elegante, está claro que no soy lo suficiente bueno para que merezca la pena quererme.

Alexandra pulsó un botón y el ascensor se detuvo. Me miró. Su expresión de diva intocable se había difuminado, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Yo no he dicho eso —murmuró.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a ella.

—De acuerdo, princesa —le dije mientras le daba la vuelta y la ponía de cara a la pared del ascensor—. Vamos a follar.

Le levanté la falda del vestido por encima de la cintura y le bajé el tanga. Comencé a desabrocharme el cinturón pero ella volvió a subirse la ropa interior y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó con una expresión asustada.

Me pegué a su rostro y le dije:

—Follar —ladeé la cabeza—. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No era eso por lo que estás aquí?

—Para —me pidió cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos en mis hombros para alejarme de ella—. Lo estás estropeando.

—¿Lo qué? ¿Qué estoy estropeando, princesa? —pregunté poniendo mi frente sobre la suya y presionando un poco—. Tú solo quieres follar y yo te la iba a meter, ¿dónde está el problema?

—Estás estropeando el juego —susurró mirándome a los ojos.

—Esto es el juego —le aclaré tratando de volver a darle la vuelta.

—Para —dijo, resistiéndose.

—¿Por qué? Esto sólo es sexo y tú sólo eres la chica que me follo.

Fue un dolor intenso en la mejilla derecha. No lo había visto venir, simplemente la bofetada llegó desde algún lado y me giró la cara del golpe.

Retrocedí soltando el aire que tenía en los pulmones mientras me llevaba la mano a la mejilla, que ahora estaba ardiente y me escocía.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! —me gritó Alexandra. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. ¡No vuelvas a tratarme como un objeto, jamás! ¡Jamás! ¿Me has oído? ¡No me lo merezco! ¡Yo soy fabulosa!

Se llevó las manos y la cara y se frotó los ojos antes de agitar la melena y pulsar el botón de bajada. El tintineo avisó de que habíamos llegado y las puertas se abrieron. Alexandra recogió su pequeño bolso del suelo, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y salió atravesando a la docena de personas que esperaban para entrar. Después todos aquellos ojos interrogantes se volvieron hacia mí.

Hacia la bestia malvada que había hecho llorar a la princesa.


End file.
